


Hourglass

by Colorful_World



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World
Summary: Title: HourglassPrompt-#: 71For: AnonymousPairing: Onkey, side JonghoAuthor: Jinkisbelly @tumblrWord count: 22,824 wordsRating: Pg-13, some NC-17Warnings: A few main character deaths in past lifetimes, Transgender lifetime, a mention of abuseSummary: Just shy of his 28th birthday Kibum realizes the detailed dreams plaguing his nights the last few months are actually memories of his past lives, tethering him to another soul throughout time and space. He feels like he’s running out of sand in the hourglass of this lifetime to find them.





	Hourglass

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hourglass  
> Prompt-#: 71  
> For: Anonymous  
> Pairing: Onkey, side Jongho  
> Author: Jinkisbelly @tumblr   
> Word count: 22,824 words  
> Rating: Pg-13, some NC-17  
> Warnings: A few main character deaths in past lifetimes, Transgender lifetime, a mention of abuse  
> Summary: Just shy of his 28th birthday Kibum realizes the detailed dreams plaguing his nights the last few months are actually memories of his past lives, tethering him to another soul throughout time and space. He feels like he’s running out of sand in the hourglass of this lifetime to find them.

 

 

 

Kibum gripped the sides of the laptop to stop it from tumbling from his thighs as Minho slid from the back of the couch to bounce on the cushion next to him. Once the man was settled he returned to writing the scene of his next book and didn’t glance up when Minho asked, “So what do you want to do for your birthday this year?” 

            “My birthday is more than a half a year away Minho.”

            “Well yeah, but you’re gonna be 28, we’re getting into ‘shit we’re adults and should do more adult things’ territory.” 

            “I thought we were past that with the whole rent and tons of other bills on the kitchen counter.” 

            Minho scuffed, “Not at all.”

            Kibum sighed before lowering the screen of the laptop and glancing over at him as he laid his head back against the couch. “I don’t know man.”

            “We could go on a trip of some kind,” Minho softly suggested, “Count it as a getaway for my birthday as well. Could go horseback riding and stuff that we can’t do in the city. I think it would be cool.”

            “I’ve never been-” An image flashed in his mind with a sharp pain. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment until the pain subsided.

            “You okay?”

            “Yeah.. I... I don’t know what that was.” He squinted over at him. “I’ve never been horseback riding, right?”

            “Not that I know of.” The slightly younger man beamed over at him as he elbowed him softly. “That’s why it’s the perfect plan.” 

            “Yeah,” He said offhandedly as his mind drifted to the image he barely remembered. “Yeah, sounds good.”

            Minho gave him a weird look for a moment before slipping from the couch. “I have a date tonight so don’t wait up or anything.”

            The jostling of the man to stand knocked Kibum from his thoughts and he laughed, “Yeah, like you’re gonna get any ass tonight.” 

            “Says the man who hasn’t had a date in two years and is sitting on his ass on a Saturday night,” Kibum tossed a throw pillow in his general direction, but Minho dashed out of the way. “HAH.” 

            “I hope they’re gross.” 

 

\----

The sheets stuck to his legs. The soft fabric slightly damp from his sweat as his legs shifted with each moment he was lost in his dreams.

**_ _**Hadrian’s Wall, Britannia 178 AD** _ _ **

_ The horse's reins were tight in his hands as he kicked the animal's side to make him go faster. Just ahead he could see dark hair blowing in the wind and warmth filled his chest at the sound of deep, full laughter. A loose blouse was flapping against the man’s chest as his black horse worked to move across the soft grass and dirt of the countryside. “Come now Love, you are getting too far behind.” The voice was just as warm as the setting sun and just as beautiful as the glistening sea to their left. He hit the horse’s side once more and soon he was catching up to the man. The man was beautiful. Smooth, sun kissed skin, lips pulled in a gorgeous smile. “There you are Kibum. I have been waiting for you for so long.” _

Kibum shot up in his bed, chest heaving, and forehead dripping with sweat. His eyelids narrowed as he softened, trying to relax even a little. His shoulders slouched, head hung low as he rushed to understand the images of his dream he remembered. He couldn’t place what could have caused such a dream. With a groan, he laid back against his pillows and hoped to fall asleep again soon. He had a meeting with his publisher the following morning, and he really couldn’t afford to be late.

 

\-----

            “You look like utter shit.” 

            Kibum looked up from his laptop, “Just what every person wants to hear from their best friend thanks.” 

            The younger man looked pleased with himself, his shaggy brown hair shaking as he chuckled quietly to himself. “But it all honestly have you been sleeping?” 

            “Not really Ming.” Kibum sighed, leaning back in the cafe booth as he rubbed his eyes with his knuckles for a moment, “I keep having these weird, lifelike, dreams.” 

            “Like what kind of dreams?” Minho sipped at his latte. 

            “This last week it’s been this reoccurring dream where I was on this beach on horseback, trying to catch up to a man in front of me.”

Minho snorted, “Kibum that sounds like the start of some sort of romantic wet dream.” 

            “It wasn’t! Believe me, I know this sounds weird, but,” He laid his hand on the table, palm up and fingers spread slightly, “He said he was waiting for me and it felt real. Like it was a memory of some sort instead of just a dream.” 

            “Well, describe him.” 

            “He had long dark hair, he was darker than either of us, as if he had been in the sun for a long time, and he had the most gorgeous smile I think I’ve ever seen.” 

            “Sorry to say,” Minho hummed, all serious, “It couldn’t be a memory. You’ve never been with anyone that hot.” 

            Kibum groaned as he hit his head back against the booth. Minho snorted at the man’s groan. “It felt so real.”

            “I think you just need to get laid, man.” 

            He glared, “Sex isn’t a necessity Minho.”

            “You’re right,” Minho couldn’t hold back his laughter, “But it’s nice in case you’ve forgotten in your time out of commission.” 

            Kibum mumbled, “Why do I live with you?” 

            “Because we’re both almost 28, single and don’t need a place alone because who the fuck are we bringing back to fuck?”

            “MINHO.”

            “What?”

            “Public.” Kibum hissed, “Language, remember?” 

            The man shrugged, “The only one looking remotely aghast as you is that little old lady in the corner who judgmentally stared at your hair when we walked in.”

            “She did what?” He exclaimed as he rushed to look behind him at the woman.

            “Way to focus.” Minho snorted before sipping his coffee. He then excitedly said, “Oh~ I, however, have another date tonight with that cute biology professor so maybe our dry spell will be broken.”

            “Ours?”

            “I mean one of us has to bite the bullet, and I don’t see you going on a date anytime soon.”

            “What’s that supposed to mean?”

            “It means that all you do is scowl at that computer and mumble under your breath about how much you hate your editor and deadlines. No one wants to touch you with a 10 foot pole.” 

            “I’ve been on plenty of dates recently.” 

            Minho rose his eyebrows at him and leaned back in his chair, arms laid over the back of the booth. “Oh, do tell me someone you’ve dated since Kyuhyun.”

            “There was that cute librarian.” 

            “You talked about a murder mystery for like an hour in the library.” Minho sighed, “Not a date.” 

            “Whatever,” Kibum grumbled. “I’m still the shit.”

            “My point isn’t to tease you but to say you haven’t had a real date since the last guy, who happened to dump you on your birthday after being together for almost two years. I want you to find someone that gets you away from that computer of yours for more than an hour at a time.”

            “Dating is overrated.”

            Minho shrugged, “My lunch break is over, so I’ll see you at home.”

            “Yes, returned to the realm of numbers and statistics.” 

            “Someone has to pay the bills.” 

            “Hey! I pay my half!” Minho just kept walking while laughing to himself. Kibum grumbled. “I hate him.”

 

\----

            _****_Hadrian’s Wall, Britannia 178 AD_** **_

_ His skin was almost boiling against his lips with each kiss laid upon the other man’s neck. His head was pressed back against the pillow, long hair cascaded over the fabric and adams apple bobbing against his tongue as he lapped the sweat from him. “Oh, Kibum~” His voice was like warm honey, descending over him with each little noise he made. “All the way tonight Love, all the way.” _

_             He held the man’s arms over his head, noses brushing against each other, eyes locked with each movement within him. “I love you, Jinki.” _

_             “And I you,” Was panted against his lips just before they kissed again. His fellow soldiers leaving for the shift change could be heard faintly walking through the stone hallways outside their leader’s rooms, and he smiled with a soft laugh when said leader went down him to kiss at his navel. “If only the men knew how willingly you get on your knees for me.” _

_             Kibum smiled up at him, hair falling into his face before he lowered to nudge his nose through the man’s happy trail. “If only they knew how open and loud the great marksman is at my hand.” He moved it south, between thick thighs to gently grip his manhood and he smiled when Jinki’s back curved with a soft hiss. “Just like that Love. Just like that.”  _

_             He melted at Kibum’s touch, thighs spreading more as he was fingered open with warm oils. As Kibum slipped in Jinki sighed contently. He was kissed up his neck, a mark sucked below his ear as his thighs tightened around Kibum’s hips. “You make me feel so complete.”  _

_             With a gentle smile, Kibum moved to kiss his lips and begin to move. Sharing his bed with Jinki was a lot different than that of the women he had before he had met him, but it was such an amazing difference. He groaned deeply as Jinki pulled his nails along his back roughly, leaving red marks in their wake, hips lifting against him as if the pace wasn’t enough. Kibum whispered, “You are going to thank God that tomorrow is your day of leave after I am done with you.” _

_             Kibum pulled back enough to grab the back of Jinki’s thighs and push them back toward him. The man groaned at the delicious stretch of his muscles but moaned when his lover entered him again, moving in deep and hard as he pushed Jinki’s legs as far forward as he could. Kibum smirked, ego stroked immensely when he noticed Jinki’s head pushed back into the pillows and his eyes closed. He leaned forward and lapped up the sweat dripping down Jinki’s adam’s apple, groaning at the salty taste. “I want to feel you dripping out of me,” Jinki breathed out, eyes hazy and half open as he gazed up at him. “I want to feel so full of you it all cannot fit.” _

_             He smiled, “Your wish is my command Love.” _

Kibum woke up, every inch of him covered in sweat. He stared up at his ceiling for a moment before he gained his wits and glanced at the clock. 3 am was blinking at him in red lights. When he realized how the dream had affected his body he kicked the blankets off with a groan to head toward the bathroom for a cold shower. At least he had a name to the face. Jinki. 

 

\-----

            He was sipping his coffee when he heard someone coming down the hall. He expected to see Minho standing across from him when the shadow fell onto him, but standing there was a man he had never seen before. He laid the paper down on the counter followed by his cup onto the saucer with a raised eyebrow as he gazed at the man. He was shorter, dark hair, and he was wearing that stupid Reese's t-shirt of Minho’s Kibum had tried to throw out at least five times. He figured the man was Minho’s date the night before. Amused and curious he softly said, “Good morning.”

            The man jumped a little and turned, looking shy, “Good morning. You must be the roommate Minho’s told me so much about.”

            “Yes, I’m Kibum,” He heard Minho’s bedroom door open and he smirked as he said, “And you must be the loud noise maker last night Minho’s told me nothing about.”

            The man looked completely mortified, face red and fumbling to find the right words as Minho came in, equally as red. “Shut up Kibum. His name is Jonghyun. He’s the biology professor I’ve been on a couple dates with.” 

Kibum beamed, “I’m kidding Jonghyun. I didn’t hear a thing I promise.” 

When Jonghyun went to take a shower, Minho tossed bits of toast at his roommate's head as he hissed. “Asshole.” 

“Dick Wipe.” He replied, picking the toast bits from the top of his cereal bowl and flicking them on the plate of Minho’s.

After a moment Minho softly asked, “Still wanna watch those movies we got out of the 5 dollar bin later?”

“Yeah,” Kibum said offhandedly as he went back to reading his paper and sipping his mug of coffee. 

\-----

            “What did you think of it?”

            Kibum looked over, hand still pushed into the big bowl of popcorn recently filled on his lap. He popped a few into his mouth and answer while chewing, “It was okay. How many battle scenes can you watch before they’re all the same?”

            Minho scuffed, “He shot the guy in the eye from like a hundred feet away. That’s sick.”

            “It’s gonna make me sick.” He quipped before sighing, “You putting the other one in before I become one with this couch or no?”

            “Yeah, Yeah, I’m moving, I’m moving.” 

 

\------

            _****_Hadrian’s Wall, Britannia 178 AD_** **_

**** _ “What seemed to be the problem here?” Kibum asked with his head held high and shoulders squared as he slipped from his horse. He had heard the commotion before he had seen it. When it finally came into view he saw the guards protecting the entry point through the wall, the line going out full of carts of various products and services, and in the center, was Jinki. His helmet was off his head, held between his arm and waist. He was standing before an angry looking burly man.  _

_             “This gentleman wishes to pass through the barrier without the right compensation, Sir,” Jinki replied, eyes not leaving the man before him. “And he will not return from where he came to allow the line to continue Sir.”  _

_             “I see.” As Kibum approached his men and citizens around him parted. “And what does this gentleman plan on doing once he gets through?” _

_             “To sell his baskets, Sir.” _

_             Kibum looked from Jinki to the man, “How come you lack the proper payment to pass through?” _

_             “It was raised from the last time I was here Sir.” The man replied in a deep, gravelly voice. “I traveled a day and a half to sell my baskets. I plead you to let me through.” _

_             Kibum thought about it for a moment and nodded his head once his decision was made. “Let him pass.” _

_             Jinki looked at him surprised, “Sir?” _

_             “Did I stutter in my orders?” Kibum blinked, “Let him through. See he’s given a proper vending spot.” _

_             Kibum could tell Jinki was fighting the urge to speak out of turn before the man finally bowed his head. “Of course, Sir.”  _

_             He turned to return to his horse and his foot was in the stirrup to lift himself up when the voices behind him rose. He took his foot out and placed it on the ground. He turned just in time to see the arrow hitting Jinki, the point of the arrowhead poking out through his chest. His eyes were wide as he stumbled a little and his hand moved toward the wound just before he fell to his knees. Kibum breathed out roughly, “No.”  _

_             Kibum ran toward him, catching him as he fell forward on his knees. He turned him, moving his hair from his face, and touching the blood forming on his uniform. Jinki coughed and smiled, “I guess I should have worn my breastplate like you always seem to remind me to.” _

_             “Love... shh you’ll be okay.” _

_             Jinki slowly blinked up at him, raising his arm to cup Kibum’s cheek. “It’s been an honor serving you. I love you.” Kibum shook his head, broke the back of the arrow off and moved to lift him up.  _

_ He turned to his men, “Find the shooter and arrest them.” Once they nodded Kibum turned, holding Jinki tightly. He was going to make it. He just had to get Jinki to the medic.  _

_ He turned the corner to take a shortcut through an alley when Jinki tugged at his cloak, “Wait... stop.” _

_             “There’s no time to stop.” He panted, but when Jinki groaned he paused. _

_             “I am not going to make it,” Jinki paused as coughing racked his body, a little bit of blood dripping from his bottom lip. “You know it. I know you feel it.” _

_             Kibum kneeled, holding the man close as tears formed in his eyes, “Jinki…” _

_             “You see it, don’t you?” There was a sedated, happy smile on the man’s face even as each word proved to be more difficult than the last. “I’ll see you again.” _

_             He took a shuddering breath a few moments later and Kibum clung to him, nose in his neck as Jinki’s head fell back, limp. He sobbed, “I’ll see you again.” _

When Kibum opened his eyes, there was a deep pain in his chest and his cheeks felt cool with the wind from his fan blowing on them. He lifted his fingers to gently pat the area right under his eyes and sucked in a breath when he felt the dampness of tears. He felt sick to his stomach, nausea bubbling in his chest and throat. It felt too real to be just a dream. 

He struggled to open his bedside table to find a paper of any kind and when his fingers brushed some he pulled it out to find it to be a stack of post its. There was a pencil sticking out and once grabbing it, he began to write. Everything he could remember. Even as the heaviness of his heart grew with each part recalled.

 

\-----

            It was the week before his next deadline and he was freaking out. He had a good chunk of the next part until he was finished and he wasn’t completely sure he would be able to be done by the time he had to be. He jumped a little out of his chair when the plate clattered against the table. He stared up at Minho with wide eyes as he gasped, “What the fuck, Minho?”

            “You haven’t eaten all day asshole.” Minho laid the fork against the plate and sighed, “Please eat it. Your wizards and dragons can wait.”

            “There aren’t any dragons in my series Ming.”

            “Eh, it’s fantasy. There will be a dragon.” He squinted for a moment before twisting to return to the kitchen. “Eat the food.”

 

\------

**             _**_Kingdom of Seripha, South Islands 1902_**_ **

            _Kibum looked up from his text when he felt dust fall across his nose. “What the?” He glanced up at the ceiling, brow furrowing and eyes squinting as more dust fell as the rafters shook slightly.  He pushed off his big chair and slowly walked over to the circular window across the way. His eyes widened when the sight of the battle raging outside the mage tower wards came into view. He knew he and the other people in the tower were safe, for the wards would protect them, but then he remembered his little Scribe in the Eastern Wing of the Castle. Where there was a massive hole in the middle of that wall, enemy soldiers pouring in. Kibum moved his arms after planting his feet, light orange light swirling around him before it shot out from his palm forming a portal a few feet from him._

_             He cursed as he stepped through and noticed his aim was off. By the looks of things, he was a bit away from the room his Scribe studied in. The coast was clear however and he sprinted through the wide corridor, dark blue robes swishing against his legs as he ran.   _

_             The thick door being knocked off the hinges set panic in his chest as he turned the corner. He didn’t even think about what might be waiting for him around the way as he rushed in. He noticed the bodies lining the room, the numerous tables thrown around the room and books tossed haphazardly. Then he found him. His hair was falling into his eyes, shirt loose against his frame. He was leaning heavily against a sword with one hand and the other was pressing at his side where Kibum noticed red staining his shirt. The Scribe smiled, relieved, “I was wondering when you would get here.” _

_             “You are hurt,” Kibum whispered after the tables screeched apart with a wave of his hand and he was able to get to him.  _

_             Jinki leaned against Kibum’s hand that was cupping his cheek, eyes fluttering for a moment, “It is but a scratch. We must get out of here before you think of healing me.”  _

_             “Jinki-”  _

_             He grabbed Kibum’s wrist when he moved to heal the wound. “You need your energy to get us out of here. Then you can heal me. We must get to the stables. Portals will be tracked.” _

_             Kibum swallowed thickly before turning to start walking, “Then we must move quickly. I portaled in here.”  _

_             After checking to make sure the coast was clear they slipped from the room to the right. They made it to the corner, but Kibum stopped him with his arm when he sensed people around the way.  _

_ “There should be a corridor to the left.” Jinki hissed behind him after a moment, sword raised and eyes moving across the south passageway. His back was pressed against Kibum’s, right shoulder against the wall, and breathing heavy as he gritted his teeth with the pain from the sword wound at his side. “I cannot hold on much longer.”  _

_             He glanced back at him, at the blood dripping from his loose tunic, and the paleness of his usually vibrant skin. Jinki still smiled at him though as Kibum whispered, “On the count of three we make a run for it okay?” The fire around his fingertips swirled at his words. _

_             “One.” _

_             “Two.” _

_             “Three.” _

_  The fire erupted from Kibum’s fingers as he turned the corner. The sounds of the battle faded around him. All that mattered was getting Jinki through that corridor. He heard his name, screamed and his hair fell into his eyes as he twisted on his heel to look behind him so quickly. Jinki was cornered, sword discarded on the floor. His eyes were pleading over to him, hand pressed against his wound. Kibum raised his hands, moving his arms around him and sliding his feet into position. The crackle of the electricity forming with his movements filled the air just before he let it fly.  _

“Kibum!”

“Huh?” 

“Kibum wake up!” It took him a very long moment to recognize it was Minho’s voice and not a dream. “Where are the candles?!” 

He opened one eye and peeked at his alarm clock, “Why the fuck are you waking me up at two in the morning?”

“The power’s out.” The lanky man explained. “It’s storming outside.”

“Okay?” He squinted as the lightning flashing outside illuminated the room for a moment.

“I need candles.” 

“Huh?” Kibum rubbed his eyes before stretching, “Why do you need light when you’re supposed to be sleeping? It’s two in the damn morning.” He almost screeched.

Minho visibly shrank back, “Well excuse me, Princess.” As the man left Kibum heard him muttering, “Last time I ask you for anything.” 

Kibum knew that was a damn lie.  He turned over and sighed, eyes fluttering closed as he tried to go back to sleep. Images from his dream were murky and cloudy, but they were beginning to clear up. He groaned before reaching for the notepad he left on his bedside table to begin to write what he remembered. He flipped to where he had it clipped off and made a little squiggly line to divide the previous writings from the new set. He dated it and named it ‘Mage Dream’

 

\----

            “Hey Ming?”

            The man hummed, flipping through his magazine at the kitchen counter while eating his breakfast. “What’s up?”

            “Do you believe in like different universes?”

            “What do you mean?” Minho put the spoon in his hand down into the bowl and looked up at his roommate. “Like do I believe there’s a different universe than the one we’re living in?” 

            “Yeah. Like one where magic is a common thing.” 

            “I guess?” Minho leaned on his palm, elbow on the counter and cheek squished in his hand. “I mean there’s no proof against it and with how vast the universe as we know it is, what’s to say there isn’t another? What made you think of it?”

            “Another dream,” Kibum mumbled.

            Minho groaned. “When are you going to realize they’re just your creative imagination going the extra mile?”

            “When they stop feeling so damn real Minho.” Kibum exclaimed, “I had one where I woke up crying, with this deep ache in my chest like I was reliving the entire experience as if I was there in the first place. When’s the last time a dream made you feel like you got punched in the gut Minho?”

            Minho visually softened. “Why didn’t you tell me about it?”

            “I didn’t want you to make fun of me.” Kibum was looking down at his lap, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. “Something weird is happening Ming. I know these dreams are more than just dreams. They’re too real.” 

            The taller man slipped from the stool and shuffled over to softly sit next to Kibum. Minho wiggled a little to wrap an arm around him, tugging him closer. “If they aren’t just dreams, what are they Kibum?”

            “I don’t know,” Kibum whispered. “But, I wish I knew.” 

            After a moment Minho gently asked, “Do you want to tell me about it?”

            His eyes were getting misty as he replied, “Yeah… Kind of.”

 

\------

           

**_ _**Kingdom of Seripha, South Islands 1902** _ _ **

**** _ The men fell to the ground as the lighting landed straight in the middle of their backs. Jinki gave a relieved smile as he finally breathed out and stepped over the fallen men to take Kibum’s outstretched hand. He stumbled a little, his vision getting blurry and his head spinning as the blood loss finally started to affect him. Kibum stopped to steady him, grabbing his chin softly to make him look up. “Hold on Love.” He scooped the Scribe up, Jinki’s head pressed into his neck as he made the door slam open with a slight movement of his head.  _

_             Jinki licked his lips, voice extra soft against Kibum’s shoulder as he clung onto the man. “Thank you for coming to get me.”  _

_             “I’m sorry it took me so long.” The rest of the way was clear to the stables. He laid Jinki against the big pile of straw before moving to lock and barricade the entry point. He mumbled something under his breath and purple light shot out of his hand to put up a barrier at the other end of the barn. When he turned back to Jinki the man’s skin was damp and pale, eyes fighting to stay open as he worked hard to continue to breathe. His hand was pressing lightly on his wound, but it was obvious it wasn’t doing much to help. After kneeling next to him, Kibum flashed a tiny smile, raising his hands up to begin to heal him. “Just hold on a little bit longer.”  _

_             “What,” He swallowed thickly, finding it difficult to organize his thoughts, “Are you going to do after this?” _

_             “We are going to ride a horse out of here far enough for me to open a portal far away. Somewhere safe.” Kibum put extra emphasis on we.  _

_             Jinki gripped his wrist, making the Mage look up at his face. “It’s bad. I know it is.”  _

_             “Not so bad that I cannot fix it.” He leaned down to press a kiss to Jinki’s damp forehead, giving him a soft, reassuring smile when he pulled away. “You’re gonna live a long life with me. Just like we promised.”  _

_             “Alright,” Jinki laid back his head, eyes focused at the rafters above them. It was getting so hard to breathe, but he felt the warmth that was Kibum’s magic beginning to spread through his side and it sparked hope inside him. “I want a cottage by the sea.” _

_             The statement caught Kibum off guard, “By the sea you say?” _

_             “Yeah,” There was a soft, euphoric smile on Jinki’s face as he continued, “To watch the sunset across her beautiful waters, feel the ocean breeze, smell the salt in the air... Have the warmth of the sand beneath my feet just down the hill from our front door… kids running around we adopted from the local orphanage… I.” He quietly laughed to himself, soft and a little weak. “Such a silly thought to dream up.”  _

_             “I’ll get that for you.” Kibum was focusing on the wound, moving his magic to heal every nerve and fiber of muscle, but the smile on his face was loving. Once the skin was smooth he leaned back on his heels, sagging a little as the energy drained out of him. He cupped Jinki’s cheek. “You’re still gonna be weak for a while, but you aren’t leaving me anytime soon.” _

_             Jinki shifted his head to press a kiss to Kibum’s palm. “I love you.” _

_             “I love you too.” He smiled before turning serious, “I’m going to saddle two horses and get them ready. After a short trip to my room in the keep for a few things, we’ll be on our way.” _

_             “But the tracking-” _

_             “The barrier I put around us will block their ability to sense my portalling at short distances. Rest,” He kissed Jinki’s hair before standing. “We’re going to get that cottage by the sea.”  _

When Kibum opened his eyes the sun was softly shining through his window. He could hear birds chirping if he tried hard enough. He slowly sat up onto his elbows and rubbed his eyes as he tried to travel through the murkiness of his mind. There was a warmth in his chest he hadn’t felt after sleeping in a while. He couldn’t quite place it, but it felt like a good omen.

 

\-----

The clouds were so pretty up in the sky. Soft white, and fluffy in the sky, deep pinks and oranges of the setting sun cascaded over the horizon. Minho said he would be out from dropping something off to Jonghyun for his night class quickly, but Kibum knew they hadn’t seen each other in a few weeks and they would need a little more time before parting ways for the night. The gardens he had spotted from the parked car proved to be quite beautiful. The late summer heat seemed to have no effect on the flowers delicate little petals as they bloomed upward toward the sky.  The breeze was cool, however, the fresh smell of the air wonderful as his eyes fluttered closed, and a small smile pulled at his lips as he enjoyed his walk.

            Until he collided with something solid, warm, and full of soft curses. Getting his balance back and working on picking up the few things he dropped was a man. He had a nice suit on, his hair was pushed back and completely black. He was very attractive. Kibum rushed to help him pick up his things and he frowned when he noticed how the glasses at their feet were cracked. He bent down to scoop them up and offered them with an apologetic expression. “I am so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going and... let me pay for you to get news ones I-” 

            “Oh no. That won’t be necessary.” The man’s voice was warmer, deeper than Kibum expected. “I don’t need your money.” 

            Minho’s recent comments in the car prior nagged him at the back of his head as he gazed at the handsome man, so he took a chance. “Then let me take you out to dinner as payment for your trouble, at least.”

            The shock and confusion on the man’s face terrified Kibum to no end, and it seemed like time was moving extra slow. A few moments later the man sighed. Kibum braced himself to be rejected, but then the man was smiling. “I’d actually really like that…”

            “Oh, Kibum.” He said probably completely too quickly. “My name is Kibum.”

            “Okay, it’s a date, Kibum.” His smile was beautiful, but then he was facing down as he took a pen from his inside pocket and scribbled something on a piece of random paper sticking out from the pile in his arms. He ripped the corner off and handed it over. “I’m Jinki. Text me sometime.” 

            “Oh. Okay!” Kibum tried not to seem so excited. 

            “Hopefully I hear from you soon, Goodbye Kibum.” 

            As he walked around the edge of the gardens toward the other parking lots Kibum wasn’t sure how long one’s heart could beat this fast. It wasn't until he was sitting in the car as Minho turned the key into the ignition did he recognize the name.

 

\-----

            Kibum stared at the number for what seemed like forever. When it was only the ride home from the movies he and Minho had gone to. “Are you going to call the owner of the number anytime soon?”

            “Huh?”

            Minho snorted, “We’re in the garage and you’re still staring at it. Whose number is it anyways?”

            “A cute guy I ran into while waiting for you at Jonghyun’s work.” 

            “That’s great!” Minho’s wide smile fell as he asked, “Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost?” 

            “Because he has the same name as the man in all my dreams.” Kibum quietly said, moving his tongue over his lips slowly. “His face is very familiar as well.” 

            “Kibum you can’t be serious.” Minho let out an annoyed breath as he turned the car off and shifted so his back was against the door and he was facing his friend fully. “Are you suggesting this man is the same man you’ve been dreaming about the last few months?” 

            “Yes... No.” Kibum sighed, “I don’t know. Something in me feels like I know him from somewhere, but I know I’ve never met him before. I don’t know if I should message him or not.”

            “You absolutely have to.”

            Kibum rose an eyebrow at him, “And why is this?”

            “Because even if he isn’t your literal dream dude, he’s still a date and a prospective future for you.” He flashed him a supporting smile before running his fingers through his hair and continuing, “Besides, when I found you in that garden you seemed really smitten.”

            “He was really attractive, okay,” Kibum muttered, just loud enough Minho could catch it. “Fine, fine I’ll text him.” 

            ****Kibum: Hey :)****

            Kibum had never felt so nervous in a very long time as he waited for a reply. When Minho moved to get out of the car he slipped his phone into his jeans and grabbed his backpack before heading toward the elevators. He didn’t check his phone until he had changed out of his jeans into sweats and picked up his phone from the bed where he had tossed it.

**             **Jinki: Kibum?** **

**             Kibum: Yes, texting tonight doesn’t make me seem desperate, does it? **

**             Jinki: Not at all, I would have texted you if I had your number :) **

Kibum pushed his bag off the edge of the bed and spread out flat on his tummy, phone held carefully in both hands as he tried to think of how to respond. 

            ****Kibum: So, do you work at the university? ^^****

**             Jinki: Ah yes. I’m the head of the biomedical engineering department **

**             Kibum: Oh, a smart one.  **

**             Jinki: ;//; sometimes. What do you do? **

**             Kibum: I’m an author. I have a semi successful fantasy series I’m in the middle of atm **

**             Jinki: Oh?? What’s the title, I wanna read it **

Kibum bit the tip of his thumb, suddenly shy at the prospect of the man reading his books, but he was softly smiling as he replied. 

            ****Kibum: If you play things right, the author will give you a signed copy****

**             Jinki: Oh really haha **

**             Kibum: Yes really~ **

After a moment, he took the courage to text the man again.

            ****Kibum: Hey, so how about I take you to that dinner I promised you say Saturday at 7?****

Jinki took longer to reply and Kibum began to grow nervous. With an exasperated sigh, he tossed the phone screen down and rolled over to stare at the ceiling. When he felt the phone buzz he was sure he had never moved toward his phone so quickly.

            ****Jinki: I’d like that a lot.****

**             Kibum: Yay ^^ Where did you want to go? **

**             Jinki: There’s this cool Italian place on 15th.  **

**             Kibum: Ooh I love Italian. **

**             Jinki: :D  **

**             Jinki: I have to admit, I’m a little rusty in dating. **

**             Kibum: That’s okay. I am too.  **

**             Jinki: That makes me feel so much better omg **

 

\-----

            “Kibum, why do you look like you got like 3 hours of sleep?” Minho’s deep ass voice was making his head throb with each word.

            “Because I did.” 

            “Why?”

            “I was up texting.” He grumbled, pulling his fluffy robe tighter around him.

            “Ooooooooo.” Minho cooed, “Kibummie has a boyfriend.” 

            “He isn’t my boyfriend,” Kibum stated as he glared at the coffee pot failing to fill up fast enough. “Not yet anyway.” 

            “But you were talking to this guy, right? All night?” 

            “Yes.” Kibum paused in glaring at the stupid coffee machine to glare at his roommate. “You sound too happy for 7 in the morning.” 

            “My best friend might be getting some ass soon. I’m over the moon for you.”

            Kibum hissed. “Coffee. I need coffee to handle the sunshine of happy radiating off you.

 

\-----

            _****_Kingdom of Seripha, South Islands 1902_****_

**** _ Jinki was helped up onto the horse first after Kibum returned and the saddlebags were packed. “Hold on just for a moment.” He lifted the reins over the horse’s head and hooked them around the front of the saddle. _

_             “I could ride my own horse.” Came Jinki’s oh so soft voice, taking Kibum’s attention from triple checking that the saddle straps were secure. _

_             He laid a hand over Jinki’s knee with a warm smile, “You can barely sit up straight. You’re weak my little Scribe. Let me take care of you.” He put his foot in the stirrup and carefully lifted his leg over the other side. As soon as he was seated he felt Jinki’s arms wrapped around his middle and his weight against his back. Jinki was nuzzling his cheek into his shoulder blades and Kibum fondly smiled as he took the reins in one hand and put the other over Jinki’s tight on his middle. “Let’s go get you that cottage by the sea Love.”  _

_             As they rode out of the stables the image around them changed. Kibum could see a cottage on a hill, the sea out in the distance, and a figure sitting on the porch as he got closer. He slipped from the horse, tied them to a post before following the blowing grass up the path. Sitting there was Jinki, a beautiful young babe in his arms. His hair was whipping in the wind, a bright smile on his face as he rocked in his chair, and the baby gurgled as Kibum leaned down to kiss him. “We missed you.” _

_             Kibum’s finger grazed their daughter’s cheek as his eyes lifted to Jinki. “Maybe when the sun starts to set we can go down to the shore.” _

_             “I’d really like that,” Kibum kissed him once more, brushing their noses together before straightening to go get the things from the saddlebags he got from the market. The common slacks and shirt were very different than the robes he wore a few years before, but Jinki was healthy and whole again, and they had a happy life.  _

_             He turned as he ran a hand over the horse’s snout. The same one they rode out of the stables with, “I told you I’d get you your cottage by the sea.” _

_             Jinki was far more beautiful than the waves crashing against the shore, and Kibum knew he’d spend most of the evening looking at the man instead of the water.  _

\-----

            He smiled at the lady behind the counter as he took the tray of food from her. Once he was situated across from Minho he stirred his noodles. He was taking a bite of his twirled noodles when the man spoke. “Remember that baby shower we sent a gift to last month?” 

            “Yeah,” Kibum smiled warmly, “Did they have the baby?” 

            Minho sighed softly, “Yeah, but the mom? The woman I work with ya know? She didn’t make it.”

            “Oh,” He laid his chopsticks against the edge of the bowl and reached over to squeeze Minho’s hand gently. “I know you worked closely with her.” 

            The man shrugged, shuffling around his utensils avoiding looking at him. “I thought she’d come back with photos showing off the new baby… not her husband coming to clean her desk off.” 

            “I know it won’t make it go away, but do you want to go to the zoo and watch the baby koalas?”

            Minho looked up, wiping his nose a little before mumbling quietly, “Yeah.” 

 

\------

            Kibum chuckled softly as Minho squished his cheek against the glass, gazing intently at the small koala hanging on their mother’s back. His voice was muffled as he said, dazed, “They’re so small.”

            “It says here his name is Button.”

            “Buttttton,” Minho whined softly. “His name is Button. Such a tiny button of a baby.” 

            He sipped at his icee and smiled as his best friend attempted to become one with the glass. There weren't many people that early on a weekday, so he could do what he wanted without an audience. “Do you want to go see another animal?”

            Minho looked over with wide hurt eyes, cheek still pressed to the glass. “But Button.”

            “Alright. We’ll stay here with Button.” Kibum leaned against the wall near him and pulled out his phone to see if Jinki responded to him. Every so often he heard Minho make cooing noises and he glanced up to make sure he was okay. Once deemed he was just being Ming he focused on the cute messages Jinki was sending him while his students took their tests. 

 

\-----

            _****_Kingdom of Gojoseon 1658 B.C._****_

**** _ “He will be here soon,” Eunsook whispered, leaning back against his bare chest, and hands moving over her belly. “Not long at all, My King.”  _

_             “I cannot wait to meet them.” He smiled against her neck, laughing a little in his excitement.  _

_             “I hope I give you the boy you need, My King” _

_             “I will love them no matter.”  _

_             “I apologize, My King, for,” Her arms fell to her sides, but she didn’t move from his hold. “I know what happens when a girl is born.” _

_             He stepped away from her, brow furrowed for a moment before walking around her. He moved a curl behind her ear. “You are different. I love you. I have always loved you.” _

_             Her eyes finally lifted to meet his. “I am expendable. We are not married. I am not your queen. I am to give you a son. If I am not carrying a son…”  _

_             “The only reason you are not my Queen is my family owed her family.” He cupped her cheek, leaning in to kiss the corner of her mouth. “You are carrying a son. You will give me something she never could.”  _

_             “Promise me you will not allow them to take me from you.” _

_             “I promise.” He pressed their foreheads together, nose brushing, and eyes fluttering closed.  _

__

\-----

            The alarm clock woke up him, the image of her beautiful face melting from his consciousness as he swatted his hand over his bedside table to shut up his phone screaming at him. Once silence fell he sighed and fell face first into his pillow. When he heard the phone vibrate against the wood of the table he groaned, annoyed, before grabbing it to peek at it with one eye. He softened when Jinki’s name came over the screen.

            ****Jinki: I feel like a zombie****

**             Kibum: You and I both…. Texting so late wasn’t a good idea **

**             Jinki: I haven’t been able to talk with someone for so long consistently in a very long while :) We still on for tomorrow? **

**             Kibum: Of course, wouldn’t miss it **

**             Jinki: I have a class, talk to you later? **

**             Kibum: Yeah~ **

He tossed the phone on the other side of the bed and rolled over onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. He took a moment to wake up more before grabbing the notepad from the drawer and rolled onto his tummy to behind to write down what he remembered.

 

\-----

            _****_Kingdom of Gojoseon 1658 B.C._****_

**** _ His lungs burned as he panted, trying to catch his breath from running across the entire grounds at the word his child was on the way. The happiness bubbling up in his chest fell, the flame simmering when he saw the expressions on everyone’s face. “One of you come forward and tell me why you reacted as such.” _

_             “My King, Lady Eunsook she’s…” The servant boy’s voice drifted off, head lowered as he bowed.  _

_             “She is what?” _

_             “She won’t make it through the night” He finished. The few words were like a punch to the chest. She wouldn’t leave him. She had to survive. He had kissed her forehead that morning and told her he loved her before heading to get ready for his duties for the day. She had been warm and soft, and alive.  _

_             He pushed through the people frantic, sliding into the rooms and ordering everyone in the room out. The door shut quickly, the fabric of the room swaying with the wind as it was slammed. She was laying in the bed, propped up against the pillows. Her eyes opened slowly, a hazy smile on her face at the sight of him, but when she opened her lips to talk to him, no sound could be heard. He carefully sat near her, running his hand over her hair, and trying to smile comfortably as tears began to form in his eyes. “Rest my dear. You need it.” _

_             “Sorry.” She whispered, slowly moving her hand over to touch his arm.  _

_             “What for my sweet?” _

_             Her head moved to the right, flat against the pillow. When he followed her eyes he landed on the soft blankets. “Not… boys.”  _

_             He pushed off the bed carefully, steps sure and soft against the rug on the floor until he could see over the lip of the piece of furniture. Two babies awaited him. One was sleeping soundly and the other was kicking their legs, removing the blanket from them both. He ran his hands over their dark hair covered heads gently before turning back to gaze at Eunsook. “They are beautiful.”  _

_             “Protect her,” Eunsook whispered, bringing her voice up high enough to be heard. He scooped the baby girl up gently, cradling her carefully in his arms before heading over. Eunsook smiled so brightly as she laid her hand on the baby’s tummy. Her eyes were focused and fierce, voice sure. “Do not let them take her away.”  _

_             “I will protect her.” The baby gurgled causing Kibum to quietly chuckle. “What do you want to name her?” _

_             “Minhee,” She looked toward their son “And Minjae.” _

_             He leaned down to press their foreheads together, eyes closed tightly, but careful of the baby cradled in his arms. He knew, felt, deep down that Eunsook wasn’t going to make it through the night after seeing her. He helped her hold both Minhee and Minjae, kissing her hair as she stared down at their son.  “I love you.” _

_             She took a ragged deep breath, a slow smile on her face. “Love you…” _

_             The babes were returned to their bed and he held her until the grip her fingers on his tunic was no longer tight. He pressed his lips to her forehead and cried, sobbing as he held her against him. His voice was choppy as he whispered, “I will see you again.” _

 

\-----

            Once Kibum was awake he wiped his eyes and cursed as he sniffled, breathing ragged. “Fuck.” 

            His hands were shaking slightly and there was an ache in his chest as he relived the image through his mind. He felt like he lost her personally. He felt like he had loved her and lost her.  It shook him to his core.

 

\------

            Minho came in and sat on the bed after being called. Kibum was changing behind his screen. Once finished he stepped out with wide, concerned eyes. “Is this okay for a first date?” 

            “I think a suit is a bit overboard,” Minho concluded. He looked around the cascaded clothes and pointed to a sweater. “Why not wear that with the dark washed jeans that make your ass look amazing?” 

            “Which dark washed jeans? All jeans make my ass look amazing.” 

            “Love the confidence,” Minho softly said with a laugh before pushing off to find the ones he was referring to. “These.”

            Kibum’s expression brightened, “Those do make my ass look really good.”

            Minho clapped his hands together with a smile, “Alright, then it’s settled. Just get him a rose or two and you’re set.”

            “A rose?” Kibum asked panicked.

            Gathering his phone and other things Minho quietly replied, “Yeah. A dozen would be too much for a first date, but one or two makes them think you want to woo them. Jonghyun ate it up.”

            “Jonghyun is a walking romance novel.”

            After a moment Minho hummed in agreement, “True, but my point still stands. Get him a rose. It won’t hurt unless he has bad allergies.” 

            Kibum really hoped he didn’t have allergies as he looked up florists around the restaurant. 

 

\------

            He twirled the short stemmed rose between his fingers as his nerves began to get the better of him. He knew that the Italian restaurant behind him was the only one on 15th street and that it had to be the one Jinki had been talking about, but that didn’t stop his mind from making him think he had the wrong place. Just when he was checking his watch for probably the twentieth time he heard his name hesitantly called out behind him. When he turned there stood Jinki, a big smile spreading on his face recognizing him and moving to finish approaching him. “I’m sorry I’m so late. I couldn’t find a parking spot.”

            “That’s okay. You’re here now and that’s what matters.” Jinki’s eyes drifted to the rose in his hands and Kibum held it out with one hand while scratching the back of his neck with the other shyly. “Oh, this is for you. I thought a dozen might be overdoing it.” 

            “It’s beautiful. Thank you.” There was a small smile on Jinki face as he held the flower between two fingers and gently smelled it. “Ready to eat?”

            “I’m starving.” Kibum groaned before realizing he might be embarrassing himself, but Jinki was softly chuckling in a sweet way.

            “I’m glad I’m not the only one.” They were led to a table relatively quickly. They both ordered the night’s special type of wine before looking over the menu for what they wanted to eat. As soon as their orders were in and the menus taken they shared a smile across the table. Jinki was the one that broke the silence, “So I know you’re almost 28, an author, and originally from Daegu, but when are you going to tell me about your novels Kibum?” 

            Kibum nervously laughed, “The only person I know personally who has read my books is my best friend. It’s different publishing them and having readers I rarely meet in person.” 

            “Oh, come on! They’re probably really good.”

            “They’re centered around a young girl who is destined to save the Kingdom, but she was born a boy. She tries to do her education dressed as a boy for magic is never taught to females, but she’s so uncomfortable she gives up her magic training. Magic usually only runs down the male line and if it shows in a female they never usually are taught how to use it and they lose the ability to. She teaches herself with the help of this trans boy down the road.” 

            “I’ll have to find one to read. It sounds really interesting.” Jinki sipped his wine before asking, “What made you think of such a thing?”

            “Oh, it’s kind of embarrassing really.” Kibum almost snorted as he swallowed his wine. “I had a dream about it when I was a teenager and started to work on it during my study halls. And it just happened to be published when I was in college.” 

            “A dream, huh?” 

            “Yeah,” He ran his fingers through his hair to push the strands falling into his eyes back, “The main character has the same name I dreamt of; Gwiboon. But enough about me, what about you? How come you’re not even 30 yet and you’re the head of a department at such a big university?” 

            “Luck?” Jinki said with a shrug. “When the last one retired he was able to put a good word in for who he thought should be his successor and he happened to pick me. A lot of the other faculty aren’t very happy about it, but I am good at my job. My students love coming to class and I think that’s really all that matters.”

            “What made you go into teaching?”

            “I had gotten into biomedical engineering because my younger sister has had difficulties with the different type of prosthetics she’s tried over her life for her lower right arm. I got into teaching mainly because this is less stressful for me,” Jinki finished with a soft laugh, “There’s less pressure I guess working here for me personally than if I worked in a hospital setting or private seller.” 

            “Are you and your sister close?”

            “Very,” Jinki replied fondly, “She’s about 4 years younger than me, but when my mother died when I was fourteen we got a lot closer. Especially when my father remarried some good named woman.” 

            “I’m sorry about your mother, Jinki.” When the man smiled softly Kibum continued, “You don’t sound very ... keen on your stepmother.” 

            “Oh, not at all.” Jinki shook his head as his expression changed from serious to a softer, light hearted one. “Let’s talk about something else. Like, say, if you could have a superpower which one would you want and why?”

            Through his laughter, Kibum replied, “Uh, I’d want teleportation.” 

            Jinki rose his eyebrow, “Why teleportation?” 

            “I’d never be late to another meeting ever for one,” He flashed a smile before continuing, “And just thinking of all the money I’d save on travel and I’d never have to take another stinky cab ever again.”

            “Interesting,” 

            “And yourself?”

            “Oh, definitely wish granting,” Jinki answered without a second thought.

            “Wish granting? Like a fairy or genie?” 

            “I mean when you put it like that it sounds stupid,” Jinki laughed for a moment before explaining, “Like if I wanted, say, a chicken sandwich right now, all I would need is for someone to wish for it for me and I could grant it. I’d always be able to give someone what they needed.” 

            Kibum hummed, “I never thought of it that way.”

            The food was then brought and comfortable silence fell as they focused on their food for a moment. It didn’t last long though because both were intrigued immensely by the other man. 

 

\------

            The rose was put in the pocket of Jinki’s cardigan as they stepped out of the restaurant. He happily looked up at Kibum as he said, “I had a really good time. This was more than enough for the glasses.”

            Oh. He had forgotten that that’s what the dinner was for, payment. He tried to mask his disappointment in his voice, but by the expression change in Jinki, he knew he failed. “I’m glad. It was a really nice time.” 

            “I had a really good time tonight Kibum,” His hands were pushed into his jeans pockets as he observed Kibum’s body language. “I would really like going out on a second date if you feel the same.”

            “Wait, what?” 

            Jinki frowned, “Do you not want to go on another?” 

            “No, No! I do,” Kibum rushed out, “I just thought you saw this as a payment type of thing.” 

            “Oh,” Jinki breathed out relieved before chuckling. “I thought this was a date the entire time.”

            Kibum smiled, giddiness bubbling in his chest. “Then in the case, how about a movie next Saturday?”

            “Sounds good.” Jinki flashed him a smile before checking his phone. He frowned at the screen for a moment before looking up with an apologetic expression. “This was really fun, but I have to get going.”

            “Let me at least walk you to your car.”

            The man seemed hesitant for a moment before he softened and smiled up at him, “Okay, it’s this way. Thank you.”

            They spent the entire almost 10 minute walk talking about how pretty the city was at night. Jinki stopped with a smile, “This is me.” 

“Have a good night.”

In a moment Jinki was moving, pushing up on his toes with a hand on Kibum’s shoulder before his lips pressed against his cheek gently. “Thank you for tonight. I’ll text you later.”  

Once Jinki was in his car Kibum waited until he pulled off the curb before going to hail a taxi, butterflies in his stomach making him feel light and airy. It was also then that he felt like he could breathe normally again.

 

\------

            _****_The Laene Kingdom, early 15th century._** **_

_ “Gwiboon!” She glanced up from the cloth she was stitching at the sound of her name. She smiled widely when the young boy came into view. “I’m so glad I caught you! I have so much to teach you.” _

_             “Shh Jinki, you have to be quiet~” She hissed, “What if they hear you?” _

_             The boy looked embarrassed with pink cheeks as he gave a little smile, “Sorry.” _

_             “Come! The barn is empty of anyone after the ox are brought in.” She smiled brightly, excitement bubbling into her almost too long limbs for her age. “You can teach me there.”  _

_             Their thin fingers curled together as she led him toward the barn, through the space between her home and the forge where her father worked as a blacksmith. She made sure the coast was clear before slipping into the barn and closing the door after them, locking it as best she could from the inside. Jinki was laying on the scrolls he had gotten at class on the table to the left and she bounced over to the edge excited to start on anything. “The first thing we learned today was how to control fire.” _

_             “Control it?” _

_             He beamed, “Yeah, control it! We formed the flames around our fingers and we were then taught how to move it around us in certain shapes without burning ourselves.” After a moment he sighed, “Well, most of us anyway. The new boy had an accident, but nothing serious.” _

_             She bit her lower lip, nerves suddenly bubbling up in her. “Oh, I don’t know Jinki. If I get hurt I don’t know how we could explain the burns.” _

_             Jinki gripped her shoulders and gave her a supporting smile, soft and warm, “You don’t need to because you won’t get hurt. Come, let’s get into the stance I showed you before. You can do this. You’re better than any of those boys there. Even me.” _

_             “Oh, Jinki! That’s a damn lie and you know it.” _

_             “Pretty ladies to be aren’t supposed to curse Gwi,” He teased. She stuck her tongue out in response. He shook his head, “That either.”  _

_             “Just show me.” _

_             He giggled before producing a flame around his fingers. He watched carefully as Gwiboon took the stance, closed her eyes for a moment before producing a similar flame around her own, except hers was blue in color. He smiled over at her before slowly going through the motions to make sure she could catch all of it as he moved. “You have to make sure to keep your right elbow in and extend your left as you twist toward sunrise. Yeah! Like that.”  _

Kibum woke up quietly. His breathing was normal, he didn’t feel panicked or sweaty as he stretched along the mattress. It was when he grabbed his extra pillow to hug and try to get a bit more sleep that it dawned on him. The dream was the same as the one he had as a teenager, but this time the boy had a name. Jinki. 

 

\-------

            Minho stared heavily at the thick book slammed on the counter in front of him after masking badly the fact he had jumped from the noise. “Look!” 

            “What?” He squinted, “It’s just one of your novels. I don’t understand.” 

            “Read the scene, all of it until the end of the chapter.” 

            “Kibum, is this necessary?” Minho sighed, leaning heavily onto his palm. 

            “Please.” Kibum looked completely distraught for 8 in the morning on a Sunday, so Minho gave in. He pulled the book closer and began to read. Once finished he looked up again. “I told you how I started these books based on a dream right?”

            “Yeah, what of it?”

            “I had another last night, except the trans boy was given a name.”

            Minho groaned, “And let me guess, it was Jinki.”

            “Don’t make fun of me right now Minho I’m freaking the fuck out.” 

            With a frown, Minho pushed off the stool to grip Kibum by the shoulders. His voice was soft, expression kind and warm, “Hey, I’m not making fun of you. I just find it to be a bit of a coincidence that suddenly you have a dream about the book series you’re always working on the night after you have a date with a guy named Jinki. I don’t want you looking too far into this.” 

            “I’m going insane is what you’re saying.” 

            “No no, no,” Minho growled a little at himself, frustrated over his inability to find the right words. Kibum stepped back away from him, hands limp at his sides and eyes full of sorrow.

            “All my life I’ve felt as if something was missing inside me and no matter what I tried or did, who I dated, I still felt this empty place in my chest. This vacant aching part that I couldn’t fill. When I wake up from my dreams, for just a moment I don’t have that ache anymore. I feel whole for just a moment.” Kibum bit his bottom lip, trying to keep his emotions in check. “I felt that same feeling last night when Jinki kissed my cheek.” 

            “Kibum…”

            “Forget it.” Kibum said shaking his head, “It’s obvious you don’t believe me. I’m sorry I told you.”

            As he walked away Minho called out, “Kibum, wait!” 

            The slamming of his bedroom door made Minho visibly flinch. 

 

\-----

            ****Jinki: I’m so excited for tonight** **

Kibum smiled softly at the message scrolling across the top of his phone, but then he heard the soft voices of Minho and Jonghyun and his expression fell slowly. It had been a week since he had said anything to his friend more than just passing greetings. Although Minho’s lack of belief in his dreams being more than just dreams hurt him, he still missed his friend immensely. He had noticed Jonghyun had been over more and after knowing Minho for almost 2 decades he knew the man always needed extra affection when he was upset. 

            ****Kibum: I’ve been looking forward to it all week ^^****

He tossed his phone on the bed next to him and stared at his closed bedroom door for a moment before pushing off and slowly opening the door. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say, but avoiding him was doing nothing to fix the problem at hand and anything was better than that at this point. The squeak of his door hinge opening caused the two men on the couch to look his way. He swallowed thickly as he closed the door behind him and moved down the rest of the hall. Minho was looking at him with such an open vulnerable expression it hurt. “Do you have time to talk for a moment?”

            “Ye-yeah!” 

            Jonghyun smiled as he stood up and pressed a kiss to Minho’s head, softly saying, “Call me later, okay?” He grabbed his things, nodded his head toward Kibum before slipping on his shoes and heading out the door. With him gone the tension fell around them once again it seemed and Kibum was stuck feeling awkward and nervous all at once. 

            “I’m sorry for avoiding you this last week. I didn’t know how to move through my own thoughts and feelings and-”

            “Wait, Kibum.” Minho stood, slowly blinking for a moment before continuing. “You were distraught, scared and anxious. You came to me for support, to be your friend and help you through it, and all I did was basically say you were overreacting and it wasn’t anything. I should be sorry Kibum.” 

            “No I... it is a crazy thought that these dreams are anything other than an overactive imagination.” Kibum looked at his feet, dejected and aching in his chest, but he had to come to terms with that. Thinking anything different caused more harm than anything. 

            “I believe you.”

            Kibum’s head snapped up so fast it almost hurt. “What?”

            “I believe you. I was talking with Jonghyun, I hope you don’t mind that, and he believes you. He got so excited over the concept of a soulmate, he was intrigued to know about your dreams. I wasn’t looking at this like a friend. I was looking at this with a very critical mindset, and I’m sorry.”

            “You do?”

            Minho smiled gently, “Yeah. I know you have a date tonight, but until then why don’t you tell me about all the dreams and we’ll start figuring this out.”

            “Ming,” He breathed out softly, emotions getting the better of him as he walked around the couch to hug him. “Thank you.” 

            The man squeezed him tightly, “Thank you for coming out here.” 

            When they parted Kibum held his hand up, “Lemme go get my journal really quick… and on second thought my phone. Jinki’s probably wondering why I haven’t responded yet.” 

 

\-----

            This time Kibum was the one speed walking down the rain covered street to get to the movie theatre. The traffic had been so horrid he had asked the taxi to let him out almost five blocks down the road. Jinki was leaning against the wall under the big awning and a big smile spread across his face when he recognized Kibum maneuvering through the mass of people. He shook off his hair and coat from the rain with an apologetic smile, “I’m so sorry I’m late.” 

            “It’s okay,” He pushed off the wall and pulled the tickets from his pocket. “I already got the tickets, so we don’t have to wait in that atrocious line.” 

            “How about I get the snacks in payment?” In reply, Jinki offered his hand, palm up, and Kibum hesitantly curled their fingers together. He let out a relieved breath and softly said, “This is nice.” 

            “Hopefully you think that past like 20 seconds,” Jinki chuckled, “If we don’t get snacks soon we’re gonna be late for the movie even with the commercials.” 

            He groaned at the sight of the snack lines’ length, but Jinki led him over to one and they waited, hands held between them. They made soft conversation about work, Kibum shared the funny story about the old lady who wanted hot coffee with ice in it, and Jinki mentioned the student who wrote post to be instead of supposed to be in a senior level lab report. 

            “Post to be? Like going to the post?” 

            “Yeah,” Jinki sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his right hand, “You think it gets better as the grade level increases, but it gets so much worse. I had a class of seniors where the highest grade on the first test was a 20 out of a hundred. I about cried. We spent the entire class period beforehand going over the test exactly. I literally gave them the answers and they still fucked it up.” 

            “That sounds incredibly frustrating.” Kibum glanced around the man in front of him to see how close they were to the front of the line and frowned deeply when they were nowhere near it. “My biggest frustration is there are some people who read my books and will do everything to erase that the two main characters are trans. It’s not mentioned in great detail, but it is canon that they’re both trans. People will completely ignore that part of the book and live by the fact that they’re both CIS.” He flashed a smile with a little laugh, “Sorry, it bothers me a lot.”

            “As it should.” Jinki’s nose scrunched up, cutely Kibum noticed. “Erasing someone’s identity, fictional or not, is frustrating on the basic level. If you think about it more in depth it gets even more complicated.” 

            The more he listened to Jinki talk about anything, the more he felt he was supposed to run into him at the university.

 

\-----

            After the movie let out the area outside the theatre’s front doors was a lot less crowded. Jinki was sipping at his icee with one hand and holding Kibum’s left hand with the other. “I had a really great time.” 

            Jinki smiled brightly over at him. “I did too. The movie was even better than I expected.” 

            “Did you want to grab something to eat?” He softly asked, “There’s a diner down the road that serves the best burgers.” 

            “That sounds good actually,”  As they continued to walk they finally noticed the rain had stopped. Jinki smiled gently, “It seems the universe is telling us to definitely get burgers.” 

Their intertwined hands swung between them as Kibum gently led him the right direction. His hand was warm and small compared to Kibum’s, but it was like it was meant for him to hold they fit so nicely together. He had to remind himself not to gaze for too long, but it proved difficult with how beautiful Jinki was and the memories of his dreams associated with the same face. Someone running down the sidewalk, knocking Jinki straight into him, took him from his thoughts. He wrapped his free arm around Jinki, turning to get him stabilized and away from the person who had run into him.  “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Jinki’s warm voice quietly answered. He gazed up at him softly and smiled, “Thanks.” 

“Oh, you’re welcome,” Kibum whispered, eyes flicking momentarily to his lips. He thought about kissing him, but he didn’t want to go too fast and scare him off. He was sure Jinki had looked at his own lips, however but had he read it all wrong? In the end, he let him go, hand slipping from around him slowly. “People should really look where they’re going.”

Kibum moved to continue down the sidewalk, but Jinki stayed firm in his spot and tugged him back by his grip on his hand. “C’mere.” 

He stepped back in front of him hesitantly. Jinki was looking up at him through his lashes, tongue running over his bottom lip slowly, and hand moving around his waist. “Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?” His breathing hitched, but he managed to mumble out a yes. Jinki’s smile was soft and slow as he pushed up, pressing their lips together gently. It wasn’t a very long kiss, but Kibum pressed back when they parted and Jinki recuperated the kiss easily. When they withdrew Jinki chuckled softly and Kibum frowned slightly. Jinki noticed quickly and shook his head. “That was great Kibum. I’ve just… never been the one to kiss so early. It just felt, right? If that makes any sense.”

It was like something slid into place inside him and he felt the burning feeling in his chest. “It makes perfect sense.” 

Jinki squinted and playfully asked, “Are you sure we’ve never met before?”

“100 percent in this lifetime.” 

The man froze for a moment at the last word, but then he was smiling and asking, “So burgers?”

 

\-----

            Kibum hung his keys up on the hook near the front door beside Minho’s as he kicked his shoes off. He picked them up by the back and shuffled into the living room. Jonghyun and Minho were curled up watching a movie, laughing at the scene playing out in front of them on the television screen. After he and Minho had gone over his dreams Jonghyun had been called to resume their plans of watching a movie. They glanced at him for a moment before the movie was paused. Minho turned more to the left, his arm over the back of the couch, as he asked, “Did someone get a kiss?”

            Kibum scuffed, “What makes you ask that?”

            “Because your dimple is showing you’re smiling so much.” Minho snickered. He was smiling softly as he asked, “So how was it?”

            “Soft and warm.” Kibum ran his fingers on his free hand through his hair and gave a shy smile. “Just like him.”

            Jonghyun giggled quietly, “Someone’s falling in love.” 

            Kibum made a high pitch noise in his movement to flee from the statement. Both men on the couch laughed hard at his expense. 

 

_\-----_

_             _****The** **Laene Kingdom** **, mid 15th century.** **_ _

_             “Oh come now Jinki,” Gwiboon looked back at him, thick furs tight around his body. “It’s a few 100 feet and a well timed floating spell. Easy Peasy.”  _

_             Jinki mumbled something under his breath as he stared off the cliff. His voice was louder in his protest. “I’m not doing it. Let’s just take the long path down the mountain.”  _

_             “That’s a good two weeks with the blizzard against the rocks. Maybe more. There's powerful magic protecting this place.” She stepped forward and cupped his cheek, “We both know you can’t last much more than that. We don’t want them coming into the world on a mountaintop.”  _

_             “You’re right,” He scowled, “But you can’t let go of my hand the entire way down.”  _

_             “I wouldn’t dream of it.” She held her hand out and his soft fingers curled around them quickly.  _

_             He glared at her, “You are a dangerous woman.”  _

_             “I know I am.” She beamed before leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. “Ready?” _

_             “No, but let’s get this over with.”  _

_             She made sure the packs on her shoulders were completely closed tightly and gave his hand a squeeze. “Don’t worry about the spell. I have you.” When Jinki nodded Gwiboon gave another smile. “On your count.”  _

_             Jinki took a deep breath and mumbled the numbers. On three they jumped. The wind rushing past their ears slowed as Gwiboon muttered the spell. She moved to wrap both arms around him, his forehead pressed into her chest as he squeezed his eyes shut. It seemed like they were falling forever by the time Gwiboon’s warm voice could be heard in his ear. “Step down Jinki. We’re safe.”  _

_             He slowly put his foot down and he let off a breath of relief. “I almost want to kiss the ground.”  _

_             “It wasn’t that bad.” Gwiboon snorted. She gave his hand a squeeze, “The village is just up the road.” _

_             “There’s heated homes right?” _

_ Gwiboon dipped her head down to nuzzle into his shoulder affectionately, hand moving from holding his to curl around his waist, fingers curling in the soft furs wrapped around him. He shifted a little to kiss the top of her head as she replied, “Yes Baby. You’ll be the coziest bumpkin ever.”  _

_ The images around them swirled as they continued, the blizzard blowing rapidly through the dense forest. Jinki’s heat spell was helping take some of the blunt force away from splattering them in the face repetitively, but when the small village could be seen in the close distance relief filled them both.  The bridge leading into the village was icy, but Gwiboon led him across with a sure hand on his lower back. A few people rushed from their homes to greet them. Over her travels, she had met many people and gained a few great friends. One being Minjung, the matron protector of the village. She was waiting in front of their inn, lantern clasped in her hands and a big smile on her face as her hood blew slightly against her cheek. The wards around the village protected it from most of the wind, snowflakes falling slowly and peacefully from the sky.  _

_ “I am happy you have both made it.” She beamed at Jinki, “And before your little one. I have rooms ready for you. Come.” _

_ Jinki was safe. For a moment in time, Gwiboon wasn’t worried about losing him and she could enjoy becoming a mother. It was like the war, enemies, and atrocities across the mountains wrapping around the valley… didn’t exist.  _

 

_\----_

            Kibum paused the television show on his laptop when his phone began to ring on the nightstand. “Hey, you~”

            __“How was your day? It has been so busy these last couple weeks I could barely look at the phone.”__ Kibum smiled at the soft, cute tone of his voice, and the quiet noise of his body moving over sheets. __“I missed you.”__

            “I missed you too. I had a meeting with my publisher over the last few chapters review deadline early this morning and then I gave myself a break.” Kibum took a small drink of his tea and mumbled, “By watching Netflix for seven hours.”

            __“Some small break there,”__ Jinki chuckled sweetly, __“Have you eaten anything?”__

“Some chips that were Minho’s a few hours ago.” Kibum hummed, “Why do you ask?” 

            __“I keep canceling on you. The last two months we’ve only been together for half of it.”_ _ Jinki laughed a little, _“ _I was thinking of coming and cooking for you if you want to. Have a night in.”_ _ Kibum swallowed thickly. Nerves bubbled up in him at the idea of Jinki being at his place, cooking for him in his kitchen, and oh god, meeting Minho. __“I know I’ve never been to your place. It’s okay if you think it’s moving too quickly or-”__

“I’d really like you cooking for me.” Kibum breathed out, a warm, light feeling in his chest. “I’ll send you my address okay? Come around 6?” 

            __“Six it is.”_ _ The happiness in his voice made Kibum feel fuzzy. __“I’m a very good cook, just so you know.”__

“I’m hoping so.” Kibum snorted, “I ain’t gonna eat it if it’s gross.”

            Jinki laughed wholeheartedly, warm and deep. Kibum swooned. 

 

\-----

            He glanced at his reflection for what had to be the hundredth time in the last 15 minutes as he ran his hands over the sweater over his frame. He had sent a message to Minho about how Jinki was coming over tonight. The man had sent him a winky face and the eggplant emoji in response. Kibum had ignored him ever since. He was fidgeting with the collar of the sweater when he heard the doorbell ring. He swung out of the room quickly and almost tripped over the rug in the hall. The doorbell rung again and he cursed softly before calling out, “Coming~ One second.” A moment later he was removing the chain from the door and swung it open with a big smile. Jinki was standing there with big eyes, a brown paper bag in his arms, “Hello Cutie.”

            He blushed, “Hey.”

            “Come on in.” Kibum stepped back and took in Jinki’s full appearance as he walked into the apartment. His sweater was big, but tight around his hips. His hair was pushed out of his eyes, swept over to the side and curling around his ears a bit. “The kitchen is just to the right.”

            “I was thinking of making tacos.” Jinki placed the bag on the counter and begun to empty the contents out across the surface. “Since I canceled on the food truck festival.” 

            “Ooo Tacos.” 

            Jinki laughed, “I’m glad, I was nervous you would want something else.” 

            Kibum leaned on his palms, elbows on the counter, and he smiled, “No, no, anything would have been fine. I’m glad you suggested this. I’ve missed you.” 

            After emptying the bag completely Jinki leaned over the counter to softly kiss him. Kibum deepened the kiss making Jinki give a breathy laugh as they pulled away. “I can see.” 

 

\-----

Their empty plates were back on the kitchen counter, left there once they had finished eating and moved into the living room to watch one of the possible movies Jinki had brought with him. The first movie was just about over, the credits were about to play when they heard the door being opened slowly. Two voices could be heard, taking their attention completely from the television set. Stepping through was Minho, followed shortly by Jonghyun being tugged in by his hand. Kibum frowned deeply. He was supposed to have the apartment for the night. Of course the one night he asks for it Minho would forget. 

“Oh~” Minho happily sounded as he turned toward the couch. “You must be Jinki.”

Jinki glanced back at Kibum for a moment, “Minho, the roommate.” He mumbled quietly in response.

“Ah,” Jinki turned again with a big smile, holding out his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Minho gently took the hand before turning toward Jonghyun, “And this is my boyfriend-”

“Kim Jonghyun.” Jinki finished his sentence with a smile. “We know each other from the biology department.” 

Jonghyun quietly asked, “What’s that smell?”

“Oh we made tacos,” Jinki happily commented, “Here, let me join you. I kind of want another one.”

As soon as he and Jonghyun walked out of the room Kibum stood up and punched Minho straight in the shoulder. Minho hissed, “What the fuck was that for?”

“Remember when I texted you telling you I had a date,” Kibum scowled deeply before hissing, “And I told you I wanted the apartment?” 

“Oh.” Minho’s eyes widened, “Oh oh.”

“Yeah Oh,” Kibum huffed. 

Minho leaned down on the back of the couch with a smirk, “Are you going to break your dry spell?”

“I don’t know,” Kibum nervously pushed his fingers through his hair, “I do want the opportunity to have the choice to.”

“Gotchu, I gotchu.” Minho saluted playfully. “Count us out.”

Kibum groaned at how embarrassing his best friend was, but he fondly gazed over at Jinki when he came back into the room followed by Jonghyun stuffing a taco into his mouth. “These are delicious I want to marry them.” 

Minho gave him a side eye. “Tacos or me?”

Jonghyun stared at the taco for a second and Minho whined. The shorter man kissed his cheek. “You Babe, definitely you.” 

“I forgot that Kibum had a date tonight so, let’s go over to your place baby.” He smiled down at Jinki as the other man was getting comfy on the couch near Kibum, “It was nice to meet you Jinki.” 

“You too, Minho,” Jinki softly mumbled, lifting his head from Kibum’s shoulder to smile up at him. “And Jonghyun maybe I’ll tell you the taco recipe at the next general biology department meeting.”

As they walked out Minho could be heard saying, “I like him. Can we keep him?” 

Jinki snorted, “I guess they like me.” 

Kibum kissed his hair, “I know I do.” 

After a moment Jinki softly asked, “Do we have to watch the next movie?”

“Did you have something else in mind?”

“A little.” Jinki shifted, resting on his knees and hand skimming over Kibum’s shoulder over the back of his neck to play with the hair brushing against his skin. “Now that we’re alone again.”

“Oh,” Kibum quietly said and he softly gasped when Jinki moved his thigh to straddle him, settling over his lap. Hesitantly he rested his hands on Jinki’s thick thighs, gazing up at him as Jinki moved to kiss him. His arms went around his neck, smile on his lips as he leaned closer to brush their noses together. “You sure know how to get what you want.”

Jinki chuckled, breath warm and soft against Kibum’s lips. “This is just the beginning.”

He moved his hands over his thighs, squeezing a little as he asked, “Not that I don’t enjoy this, but what brought this on?” 

“I heard you.” Jinki laughed quietly when Kibum blushed, “We don’t have to have sex tonight, but I do want to kiss you a lot right now.” 

 

\-----

As he laid Jinki down among his blankets he blushed, softly saying, “Please excuse all the loose papers of my manuscript around the room.” 

“I’m sitting here in a sweater and no pants,” Jinki stated as he worked on kissing Kibum’s exposed neck, a gentle laugh rolling off his lips. “The not-really-clutter clutter is not on my mind.” 

Kibum curled his fingers around his right thigh, tugging it up until it was pressed against his hip, fingers cutting into the skin causing Jinki to hiss slightly. “I do like you without pants on.”

Jinki rose just enough to pull his sweater off his frame and tugged Kibum back down to kiss him. His thighs opened easily, allowing Kibum to rest against him comfortably. His cock could be felt through his boxers and Kibum groaned against his skin when Jinki rose his hips to grind against him. His skin was smooth and warm, and Jinki made such beautiful little noises with each touch. 

He moved to kiss down his jaw, down his neck to suck gently at his adams apple, before moving down to his chest and his soft stomach. Familiar images flashed through his head as if this wasn’t their first time together. He rose, pushing his palms against his eyes as he hissed. Jinki sat up quickly, hands soft on his shoulders as he asked gently, concerned, “Hey, Kibum what’s wrong?” 

“It hurts,” He hissed. “I can’t- Fuck.” 

Jinki wrapped his arms around him, tugging him down to lay on the bed, “Breath through it. Where is your Tylenol?” 

“Uh,” Kibum couldn’t really think clearly with the pain throbbing so harshly, “Top shelf in the bathroom I think.” 

He felt the bed move as Jinki left, heard the door click open and then close as he returned. “Here. Drink this.” 

He squinted as he removed his hands and opened his eyes. Jinki was standing there with a glass of water and a tiny bottle of painkillers. Once swallowed, Jinki smiled, putting the cup on the table and climbing back into bed on the other side. Kibum frowned, “I’m sorry I ruined the mood.”

Jinki shrugged, legs crisscrossed and arms around the pillow he was hugging, and a smile on his face as he gazed over at him. “It’s okay. We don’t have to have sex tonight Kibum.”

“I really wanted to though,” Kibum whined, causing Jinki to laugh loudly. When the man moved to get dressed Kibum grabbed his wrist gently. “You don’t have to go. You can still sleep here.”

He looked a little awkward still half on the bed, but he slowly sat back down, eyes soft and vulnerable. “You sure?”

“Yeah.” Kibum shifted a little, grimacing at the pain in his head. “Turn the main light off and c’mere.” 

Once settled Jinki softly asked, “How are you feeling?”

“A lot better without the light.” They could still see the other’s face dimly with the light coming from the window. Kibum moved Jinki’s hair from his face with a smile, “You’re really beautiful.” 

He blushed, head dipping a little under his arm that was under his head. “You’re making me flustered.”

“I love you.” 

Jinki looked like he was about to cry when he looked up at him, lips parted a little for a moment before he asked, “What did you just say?”

“I love you.” He whispered, cupping his cheek with a fond smile, “I love you Jinki.”

Kibum was softly kissed then. Jinki was careful with him, not pushing too far before pulling away with a content sigh. “I love you too.” 

 

\------

            _****_The_** **_Laene Kingdom_** ** _, mid 15th century._** **_

**** _ Gwiboon held her bag tighter on her shoulders and held back her tears as she started over the main bridge leading away from the village. Jinki was asleep in the rooms provided for them by Minjung, their new babies sleeping in their cribs next to him. He would wake up in a few hours to an empty bed and a note sealed with a kiss on the nightstand near his head. He would be furious with her for leaving. He’d scream and yell and probably burn a few things until it all drained out of him and all that was left was the sheer heartache of being left behind. She had to do this. She was going to protect him, their family, until her last breath, and with the news of them being followed reaching her a few weeks prior she wasn’t going to risk it. The village was the safest in the world, but when it came to him…. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath, looking back once more for a moment before descending the bridge and stepping into the thick snow. The further she was away from them, the safer they’d be. _

Kibum shifted in his sleep, nose scrunching before turning over and settling back to sleep with a soft sigh.

            __It had been months since she had stood on this bridge. Almost eight to be exact since she left Jinki and their family with a kiss to the head and a note in the middle of the night. She wasn’t sure what was waiting for her, but with the war officially over, the man hunting her like a dog being dead and burned, she finally felt safe enough to return to him. The cobblestone road had a fresh layer of snow, many people moving through the village in the midafternoon sun, but she saw him through it all. He was sitting on the step in front of the home they had been given, and Gwiboon swallowed thickly seeing the two little bundles sitting in the snow playing. Gods, they had gotten so big.__

_             He was smiling so big she could almost hear him laughing. She stood almost frozen in her spot, gazing at him. She felt as if she didn’t belong anymore. Eight months was such a long time to be apart from someone, especially for them who had never been apart for more than a week. She had missed so much in the effort to protect them. Just when she was questioning if now was the right time to return Jinki’s head rose, his eyes catching sight of her across the street. She could see the shock visible through his features. He turned for a moment talking to Minjung sitting on the chair up on the porch. Minjung’s eyes found her and a smile spread across her face as she nodded her head, pushing off the chair to sit next to the small children after Jinki stood from his spot.  _

_             So many people around them, but as he walked toward her no one else mattered. His eyes were glossy, bottom lip through his teeth as he hissed back a breath, just before painfully saying, “How dare you leave me with nothing but a note.”  _

_             “Jinki- I-” _

_             “You planned this all along. You brought me here to leave me behind and I was stupid enough to believe you wanted to settle down for just a little while with me.” He landed a blow into her chest with his loosely held fist. “I deserved more. I deserved to say goodbye.”  _

_             “I know. I know you did.”  _

_             “You’re a coward.” He hissed, hitting her in the chest again. “Eight months without a single message, not a raven, nothing. For all, I knew you had... Died.”  _

_             “I couldn’t risk them finding you… hurting you to get to me.” Her voice was almost full of sadness, almost begging him to forgive her, as she grabbed his small hands into hers to stop him from hitting her chest. _

_             “You never did get it.” He quietly stated, shaking his head for a moment. He looked up and his voice broke as he said. “I was always safest by your side, Gwiboon.”  _

_             “I am sorry,” She hesitantly moved to wipe the tears falling from his cheeks, before moving her thumb across the skin. “But I promise you from this day forward I will never leave you again. It is over. All of it.” _

_             “It’s over?” He quietly asked, shock adamant in his voice. _

_             “Completely.” Jinki almost jumped into her arms. His arms around her neck, pushing up to kiss her so firmly that she almost lost her balance all the way. Her arm came up to settle him against her. When he parted from her she pecked his lips again. “I love you.” _

_             “I love you too.” He laughed quietly at himself before softly stepping back, grabbing her hand. “Come. Your children are a lot different than when you left.”  _

_             One was sitting in her lap a few moments later, the other looking up at her with big ole eyes, and Jinki was leaning on her shoulder. It was then Jinki admitted, “I wish to stay here. I wish to make here home.”  _

_             She reached over to squeeze his hand on her knee. “It already is home.” _

 

\------

            Jonghyun bounced into the room happily. Jinki shifted a little in his spot with his legs over Kibum’s lap in order to see the man as his voice could be heard. “Did you ask him yet?” 

            “No,” Jinki replied, voice muffled with the ice cream covered spoon in his mouth.

            “Ask me what?” Kibum asked as he took his eyes off the television. 

            “If you wanted to play softball with us,” Jinki replied, head resting on Kibum’s shoulder comfortably. “The university is having a faculty game before school starts again and one of our players had to drop last minute. Would you want to?” 

            “I haven’t played since middle school, but sure.” He laughed sweetly when Jinki kissed his cheek, gently lapping at the bit of ice cream left by his lips. 

            “Thank you, Babe.” 

            Jonghyun just sipped his lemonade through his straw with a small, highly amused smile.

 

\-----

            _****_Rockford, Illinois 1945_****_

**** _ Gwiboon wrapped her dressing gown tighter around herself as she moved to open the door. Most of the other girls in the house had already retired to their rooms and there would be no reason for their coach to be knocking on her door so late in the night with the curfew put into effect still. She clicked the lock open and quietly opened the door. She smiled so wide when Eunsook came into view. A shawl was wrapped around her shoulders, long hair curled up into a messy hairdo, and a soft, slow smile curled on her face. Her lips were painted red, her signature. Gwiboon softly whispered, “I wasn’t sure you were coming back this year.” _

_             Eunsook pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before she smiled sweetly, “But how will you ever have hopes of winning this year without me?”  _

_             “Have you found your room?”  _

_             “I have. It’s down the hall to the right.” _

_             Gwiboon stepped away from the door without a word. Eunsook entered the room all the way. Her hat was gently removed from her head, some of her hair falling from the pins as she laid the accessory on Gwiboon’s vanity. She heard the door click close, the lock being slid into place and Gwiboon’s bare feet across the wooden floors before she felt the woman’s arms moving around her middle and her lips against her neck. “Oh, how I’ve missed you.”  _

_             Eunsook leaned her head to the left, giving the other woman open access to her neck. “I always looked forward to your letters.”  _

_             She locked eyes with Eunsook through the mirror for a moment before reaching up to begin to remove all the pins in her hair. The long, soft locks began to fall around her gently, cupping her face beautifully. Her shawl was placed next to her hat and Gwiboon watched her delicate fingers begin to unbutton the top of her dress until it fell around her ankles as it passed her wide hips. She turned after the last pin was removed and looked up at Gwiboon through her long lashes, teeth cutting into her bottom lip and removing some of her lipstick along with it. Gwiboon rubbed her thumb over the smudged area slow and firm.  _

_ Eunsook’s _ _ eyes were gazing up at her as she moved her finger over her lips, removing most of her lipstick. The slightly shorter woman opened her mouth causing Gwiboon’s fingers to fall against her tongue. Gwiboon’s breathing stuttered as the woman lapped at her fingers. Her eyes fluttered as Eunsook gently pulled at the string holding her dressing gown closed, cool fingers moving against warm skin, and up to cup one of her bare breasts. “Oh, Sookie.”  _

_ When Gwiboon removed her fingers Eunsook grinned, stepping forward until she had backed the woman up against the bed. She pushed lightly, causing Gwiboon to fall backward. She removed her bra, shimmed out of her panties, and smiled as the other woman sat up to wrap her arms around the curve of her beautiful waist. Gwiboon tugged her closer, kissing at the supple soft skin of her tummy, up between her breasts before sucking at a nipple. Eunsook moaned deeply, fingers curling in Gwiboon’s hair. “You’re so good to me.”  _

_ “Just wait until you read the signs between your legs,” Gwiboon chuckled, “My little pitcher.”  _

 

\-------

            Kibum smirked as Jinki bent over to pull the equipment from the bag. “I think my favorite thing about this is your ass in those sweats.” 

            Jinki glared around his hip for a moment before straightening, both gloves held against his chest. He tossed one at his boyfriend a little harshly. “Just put that on and get ready.”

            He wiggled his hand into the glove and adjusted the velcro strap on the back. When he looked up again Jinki was about 20 feet away, flexing his fingers in the glove and tossing the softball in front of his thighs softly. “You’re not going to hit me in the head right?”

            “If you catch it,” Jinki snorted for a moment before smiling, “You ready?” Kibum shrugged, holding the glove up. His eyes widened as Jinki threw the softball, harder than he had expected him to at first, and he ducked as it came closer. He heard Jinki’s loud laughter and he scowled at him as he stood again.  “What was that?” 

            “I could ask you the same thing!” Jinki was still laughing, causing Kibum to grumble as he jogged to go get the ball. “You’re supposed to help me get prepared for the game, not take my head off.” 

            “Alright alright. I’ll go easier on you Babe.” Jinki winked and he laughed when Kibum stuck his tongue out at him in response. 

 

\-----

            _****_On the road to the Playoffs, 1945_****_

**** _ “He sent me another letter this morning.” Eunsook quietly stated, respectful of her other teammates toward the front of the bus. “Asked me why I hadn’t replied to his last ones.” _

_             “Where is he now?” Gwiboon asked, eyes closed and long, thin fingers being played with by the other woman.  _

_             “He didn’t say.” Eunsook sighed, head leaning against the window of the bus. “He tries to make this a real marriage. He never understood that I never wanted to marry him in the first place.” _

_             “Mine is somewhere in the Pacific. He hasn’t sent me a letter in weeks. My mother tells me I should be sadder, but,” She slowly opened her eyes to gaze at Eunsook. At her beautiful plump lips, the curve of her nose and flutter of her eyelashes. “These last two years have been the happiest I’ve been since I was told I was to be married to him.”  _

_             Eunsook moved her head over to look at her, eyes soft and vulnerable. Her voice was barely a whisper, “I sometimes am ashamed to wish they never return.” _

_             Gwiboon kissed two of her fingers slowly before lifting them to Eunsook’s lips.”Me too Love.”  _

 

\-----

            “I didn’t know you had it in you,” Minho stated as he smacked Kibum hard in the shoulder, causing him to spit up the soft drink he was at the time attempting to swallow.

            Jinki giggled behind his hand, leaning against the wood of the inside of the booth. Kibum frowned as he patted the soda from his shirt. “It was just a double.”

            “A double that made us win,” Jinki added, moving over to gently kiss his cheek. He said so close their thighs were touching, stealing a fry or two from Kibum’s basket.

            “I literally asked you if you wanted fries.” He softly commented.

            “I don’t want my own. I want yours.” He flashed a cute little smile before taking another handful of fries. Kibum just shook his head and let him. Pleased Jinki laid his head on Kibum’s shoulder, hooking their arms together, and holding his drink with his left hand. Jonghyun tried to take some of Minho’s, but the man pulled it away.

            “I’m not as nice as him.” When Jonghyun pouted deeply Minho gave in, pushing the basket back over toward him. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

            Jonghyun hummed happily. “Fries and dibbing rights for the next year. Double bonus.” 

            “After this, I need a nap,” Jinki mumbled. “I’m getting too old for this.” 

            Kibum kissed his hair, “A nap sounds wonderful.”

 

\------

            _****_Just before the AAGPBL 1945 Championship_****_

**** _ Gwiboon was rolling up her socks when the door to their locker room opened. There stood their manager. The look on his face made everyone pause momentarily, but it was the colored slip of paper in his hand that made everyone’s breath catch. The women on the team slowly took seats on the benches around the room, waiting with wide eyes as their manager walked toward them. Gwiboon expected him to stop before he got to her, but he kept walking until he was standing directly in front of her. His eyes moved between her and Eunsook as he pulled at the paper in his hand. It was then she realized there were two notices. He handed one to each of them, “I’m so sorry girls.”  _

_             Gwiboon knew she should cry, tears should have formed, for even though she never loved him as a husband she did care for him as a friend and fellow human being, but she couldn’t. She glanced toward Eunsook, who was staring down at the paper cradled in her palms, and she wrapped her arms around her. Eunsook melted into the embrace, emotions finally hitting her at the physical touch. They barely heard their manager comment about letting them have some space. When the door clicked close Gwiboon pulled away, moving the curls from Eunsook’s face and moved to wipe her tears. The room was clear, so she softly whispered, “Why are you crying beautiful?”  _

_             “What am I to do?” She breathed. _

_             “We’ll figure something out.” Gwiboon quietly shushed her.  _

_             Eunsook shook her head. “You don’t understand.” _

_             “Understand what?” _

_             “I should be broken. Any other woman in this room with a husband would have cried and shaken with this news, and all I felt was relief. What am I to do when I have to return home and face his family expecting me to be a grief stricken widow?” She covered her face with her hands, elbows pressed into her thighs.  _

_             There was silence for a long while before Gwiboon quietly said. “You won’t have to if you come home with me.”  _

_             Eunsook’s head snapped over toward her, “What?” _

_             “Come with me.” She smiled hopefully, “We can be together. Widowers living with each other to help through the pain, or to not be lonely or something. Whatever we have to tell them, but we can be together. No more dreading when they come home.” _

_             “Do you hear yourself Gwiboon?” Eunsook sighed, “People will think we wanted them to not return. What type of people are we being happy two human beings are dead?” _

_             “He abused you. He beat you so badly, but you had to stay because what could you do alone?” Gwiboon hissed, wanting to protect her even now he was gone. “You’re free. You’re allowed to be happy you’re free.” _

_             Eunsook’s eyes moved rapidly over her facial features, thinking things through. She looked lost and small when she asked, “You want me to go with you?” _

_             Gwiboon squeezed her hands, “I wouldn’t want it any other way.” _

_             She quickly kissed Gwiboon’s cheek, smiling ever so softly as she wiped her tears. When she spoke again Gwiboon laughed, “Do you think they’ll allow us to play?” _

_             Smirking she replied, “If they want to win they will.” _

_             They held hands until they reached the door and Eunsook pushed it open, fingers slipping from the other’s grasp between the skirts of their uniforms. _

 

_\-----_

            Kibum frowned as the pamphlet on the counter came into better view. He ran his fingertips over the cover softly before picking it up by the edge to flip it open, “Hey Ming?”

            “Yeah?”

            “What’s this about a cruise?” 

            “Oh,” Kibum could hear the man moving through their apartment towards him and a few moments later he was stepping around the corner into the kitchen, “My parents mentioned that they’d gift us cruise tickets if we really wanted to go for our birthdays.” 

            “I am not getting on a damn ship.” Kibum was shaking his head quickly, “I’m not gonna die in a shipwreck again.” 

            “Uh Kibum, you never died in a shipwreck.”

            “Huh?” He asked as he looked up at him, seemingly dazed.

            “You said you didn’t want to die in a shipwreck again.. Insinuating there was a first time.” 

            “Did I?” He laid the pamphlet on the counter cover side down. “I uh, think you misheard me or something.” 

 

\-----

**_ _**Southampton, Titanic at port, April 10th, 1912** _ _ **

_             “I’m so excited,” Jinki exclaimed softly, fingers curling tightly around Kibum’s jacket to stay with him through the crowd as they moved toward the last checkpoint before boarding. _

_ Kibum flashed a smile over his shoulder as he reached back to grab Jinki’s wrist of the hand gripping his jacket. His other hand held his bag. He moved quickly through the crowd, tugging Jinki along who was softly laughing from the excitement of it all. When they finally reached the checkpoint Kibum reached into his inside coat pocket to hand Jinki his ticket. His voice was very soft as he said, “I can’t wait to start a new life with you.”  _

_ Jinki smiled wide, looking up at the huge ship on the water before looking back at him. “We’re just one bridge and a travel across the sea away.”  _

_ Kibum leaned closer to whisper something in Jinki’s ear, “I really want to kiss you.”  _

_ With slightly pink cheeks Jinki coughed and looked up at him under his lashes, “Move forward Mr. Kim.”  _

_ He let Jinki get checked first and as he went through the last motions to get through he gazed at the man. Jinki was gazing up at the big ship, the breeze flowing through his long hair and happy smile on his face at the beauty of the Titanic. He was breathtaking. He slowly looked over when he felt Kibum’s hand on his shoulder. “Let’s start our new life Jinki.”  _

 

\-----

            Minho was sitting in the recliner across the room staring at the soccer game on the television. Kibum was figuring out a way to ask him a question without being laughed at. After a few more minutes he ventured to ask, “Hey Ming?”

            “Huh?” Minho looked over, “Oh yeah, hey what’s up?”

            “Is there a way to find out who died on the Titanic?” 

            “What the fuck, Dude?” Minho snorted, “How did you get to that from soccer?”

            “Well, I had another dream.” Minho turned a little to face him completely. “The one last night I was on the Titanic.” 

            “And you think you will show up on the manifest or something? What’s to say in that life you died? Or you had the same name?”

            Kibum sighed, “I guess you’re right.” 

            “If you have another dream about this, with more information, we’ll look more into it.” Minho leaned on his palm, elbow on the arm of the chair. He smiled, almost evilly, “So what’s the plan for tonight?”

            “I have no clue. Jinki has a complete secret plan for my birthday.” Minho wiggled his eyebrows at that and Kibum blushed as he hissed, “Shut up.”

            Minho laughed loud and high pitched, highly amused at the embarrassment on Kibum’s face. He frowned when the man stood up and walked around the couch. “Oh come on. Stay.” 

            Kibum shook his head, “It’s only like noon and I need a nap.”

            Before he left he tossed a pillow at Minho’s head because of the snort he heard from him as he turned away.

 

\-----

            _****_Titanic April 13th, 1912_****_

_             “I wish we could have found it,” Jinki mumbled sadly as he gazed down at his bare ring finger, head leaning on Kibum’s bare shoulder.  _

_             He pushed his fingers through Jinki’s hair, pressing his lips to his head before quietly saying, “There is still a chance at finding it.”  _

_             “This ship is so big Kibum,” Jinki lifted his head to look at him. “The ring is lost.” _

_             “It’s okay.” _

_             “No, it’s not. That ring meant so much to you. It was your father’s and you gave it to me and-” Jinki took a huge breath. “I’m sorry I lost it. I should have been more careful.”  _

_             Kibum cupped his cheek softly before kissing him warmly. Their noses brushed as he said with a smile, “I have you. You mean the most to me, Love.”  _

_             “You’ll always have me.” Jinki kissed him on his lips, a small smile pulling across his face. “I can’t wait until we dock in New York.”  _

_             “A life full of chances.” Kibum sighed happily before kissing him again. “I could kiss you forever.”  _

_             “I plan on holding you to that,”  _

_             Kibum laid back on the bed, hands behind his head, as he smiled, “Then come get them.” _

_             “We have so many things we could be doing right now on this luxury ship,” Jinki chuckled as he moved over him, straddling his hips, “And you want to spend this beautiful day in here kissing me.” _

_             “What can I say? I’m a simple man.”  _

 

_\-----_

When Kibum opened the door Jinki was smiling, holding a bouquet of roses, “A dozen now isn’t overdoing it is it?” 

            “No,” He laughed as he leaned to press a kiss to Jinki’s cheek. “They’re beautiful, thank you.” 

            He was adjusting them in an old cookie jar turned vase as Jinki commented, “I have a big night planned for you.”

            Kibum rose his eyebrow, “Should I be worried about being able to get up in the morning?” 

            Jinki snorted before getting serious. “There’s a great possibility.”

            He gently took Jinki’s hand and smiled, “I guess let’s begin Baby.” 

 

\-----

            “What…” The entire balcony of the restaurant was lit by candles. The river was just in front of them, beautifully reflecting the lights from the city.  “Jinki, this is too much.” 

            Jinki’s hand was flat against Kibum’s lower back, leading him further in. “Nothing is too much for you.”  His chair was pulled out for him and a kiss was pressed to his cheek after he was pushed back in. He felt speechless looking around. The white tablecloth, the twinkling lights hung around the windows leading back into the main part of the restaurant, the candles so beautifully lit, and the waiter pouring the wine into their glasses. “I hope red is fine.”

            “I have no idea what to say- I..” 

            He chuckled before sipping his glass of wine. “It’s so very hard to make you speechless Babe.” 

            Kibum blushed over his wine glass,  “It’s so beautiful. This must have cost a small fortune.”

            Jinki reached into his coat pocket and laid a wrapped box in front of Kibum on his plate. “Happy Birthday Babe.” 

            “Jinki the dinner was more than enough. I can’t accept whatever this is.” 

            “Just open it.” 

            Kibum grumbled quietly as Jinki chuckled, slowly unwrapping the pretty blue wrapping paper. Inside was a white box, about 8 inches long and a few inches wide. Curious, he wiggled the top off and gasped when the reflective surface of the pen set could be seen. “Jinki..”

            “For when you finally get to write out your next novel.” Jinki leaned on his palm, elbow placed lightly on the table as he gazed over at him. 

            __“Let your dreams fly~”_ _ Kibum quietly read the engraving, “Thank you so much.”

“I’d kiss you, but my tie would land in the candles.”  Kibum reached over to squeeze his hand laying on the table and Jinki beamed over at him. “It’s time for the first course.” 

“First?”

Jinki snorted.

 

\----

            When Jinki stood in front of him and offered his hand Kibum groaned, “I am so full. I don’t think I can dance with you.”

            “Come on,” Jinki tugged him up with a big laugh. Music was played through the speakers as he moved to rest his head against Kibum’s chest. His arms were wrapped around him as Kibum moved to hold him close. 

            He dipped his head to press his nose into Jinki’s neck, gently swaying to the music. “Thank you for tonight.”

            Jinki’s body rumbled with his soft laughter. “Here’s to many more Kibum.” 

            He kissed his neck gently before squeezing him tightly for a moment. It was definitely better than the last birthday he had a boyfriend for, and one of his best birthdays ever. 

 

\----

            The inside of his apartment was dark behind him through the small gap of the open door. Jinki’s lips were soft, plush and supple, his body warm and firm against him as Kibum pressed him against the frame around the door. His fingers were curling tightly in Kibum’s shirt on his lower back, tugging him as if he wasn’t as close as he could be. Kibum only parted from his lips far enough that he could whisper, “Stay.” 

            Jinki’s chest rose and fell heavily, eyes hazy as he looked from Kibum’s lips to his eyes, smiling. He didn’t say anything, just moved to lift Kibum’s hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. 

            Kibum tugged him into the apartment, having to kick the door closed because his hands were too busy roaming Jinki’s form to be able to close it.

 

\------

            _****_April 15th, Titanic 3rd class_****_

**** _ The water was up to their ankles as they jogged down the hallway toward the entry point to the level above them. They heard the loud voices, the crying children, and the curses as they got closer. Kibum pushed through the people, his grip on Jinki’s wrist slipping as he moved closer to the metal gates. There were three men standing on the other side, trying to calm them down and keep them from pressing against the gate. “You must stay calm and orderly until it is your turn.” _

_             “Bullshit!” Was yelled, hissed, as the mass of them pushed against the gates causing two of the men to hit their hands and arms to get them back. _

_             Kibum felt warm fingers curling around his wrist and when he looked back in the mass of people behind him was Jinki, eyes sad and vulnerable as he tugged his arm a little. He followed the force easily, standing tall before his lover and looking down concerned. Jinki shook his head, pushing up to say into his ear. “There isn’t a turn for us. They’re locking us in to allow the first and second class to get the boats.” _

_             “No, Love, that can’t be-”  _

_             It dawned on him that Jinki was right a few moments later as more people came from the halls in their life jackets and the gate was never opened. The water was slowly rising. He looked at the mothers holding small children, men pushing forward to try to save their families, and he knew. Jinki pulled away just enough to look at him in the eyes and when the man grabbed his hand Kibum didn’t need him to say anything to understand what he wanted. He followed him back towards their room, where the water was shallower than where they had been. Silently they climbed into the bottom bunk after locking the door, Jinki’s head pressed under Kibum’s chin, curled around each other.  _

_             “I’m so sorry,” Jinki breathed out, eyes squeezed shut as he pressed further into him. “We came on here because of me. I wanted to do this. This is all my fault.”  _

_             “Shh,” Kibum shifted to press a kiss to his hair, squeezing him tightly as he tried to ignore the sounds of the mass of people down the hall and the water rushing through the 3rd class. “This isn’t your fault. None of it is your fault.”  _

_             “We’ll see each other again, won’t we?” Jinki whispered.  _

_             Kibum’s lips were pressed to his hair for a long moment, “We always find each other Jinki. We always do.” _

_             “I wish we had more time.” Jinki sucked in a huge breath, sorrow racking his frame with his soft sobs.  _

_             “Forever wouldn’t be enough time,” They held each other tighter as the water rushed into their room. “I love you.” _

_             Jinki gasped out his reply as the temperature of the water reached them, “I love you more.”  _

Kibum was startled awake, chest heaving and eyes wide as he gasped for air. Jinki shifted from the other side of the bed. He turned, rubbing his eyes as he sleepily mumbled, “Kibum?” When he noticed that Kibum was leaning over the side of the bed gasping harshly for breath he kicked the covers off and crawled over to place a hand on the middle of his back. “Kibum! What’s wrong?”

            “I can’t- I can’t catch my breath.” 

            “Close your eyes, focus on my voice,” Jinki rubbed his back as he softly spoke, “In, count to three and out.” 

            It took a few minutes, but eventually, his breathing went back to normal. He felt the fear, the panic of dying still in his chest. Jinki had gone to get him a glass of water after throwing on one of their boxers. The glass sat on the bedside table as he laid his head on Jinki’s chest as the man played with his hair soothingly. “I’m sorry for waking you up. It was just a really bad dream.” 

            “It’s okay.” Jinki kissed his hair gently, smiling warmly as his eyes fluttered closed and he kept his head pressed against his. “I’m here when you need me, Babe.” 

            Kibum shivered, causing Jinki to tug the blankets up to his shoulders. He could still feel the icy waters, the breath being taken from his lungs as he tried so hard to keep ahold of Jinki. He squeezed his eyes closed and begged for the images to disappear. Jinki held him tighter as if he could sense it was more than just a bad dream. He fell asleep a while after, Jinki holding him from behind. He held Jinki’s hand on his stomach and drifted off to sleep. 

 

\----

            As Jinki moved around the room collecting his things Kibum hugged his pillow and pouted. “Do you have to leave so early?” 

            Jinki stopped jumping into his pants to walk over and lean down to give him a soft kiss. “I have plans with my sister at ten. I’ll be back tonight for part two of your birthday.”

            “Jinki~” He whined causing Jinki to laugh at him. 

            “It’s just dinner in the bed of my truck up on one of the lookouts in the nature reserve just out of the city.” He finally managed to buckle his belt and beamed over at him. He gave Kibum one more kiss. “I’ll talk to you later Babe. I love you. I hope you enjoyed your birthday.” 

            “I did,” Kibum rolled onto his back and gave a soft, hazy smile. “I hope you enjoyed my birthday too.” 

            Jinki snorted, “I think the second time around signaled I enjoyed it very much.”

            Kibum hummed, tugging him down by his wrist to sit on the bed. “Good.”

            “I gotta go,” Jinki chuckled as Kibum’s long fingers moved up his arm, over his shoulder to curl around his neck to pull him down closer. A few more kisses and he finally pulled away, “One more and then I have to go.”

            “So if I don’t kiss you one more time you can stay?”

            “Nice try.” 

            His bottom lip jutted out as he mumbled. “I tried.” 

            Jinki kissed his pouty lips slowly before quickly moving out of Kibum’s reach. “Byeee~” 

 

\------

            Jonghyun and Minho were seated in the living room, quietly eating while watching the morning news when Kibum finally shuffled out of his room. When they took notice of him slipping into the recliner after getting his coffee Minho teased, “Was it so bad he had to leave before you woke up?”

            “Shut up,” Kibum mumbled halfheartedly.

            Minho frowned, “Hey, I’m just teasing you.”

            He shook his hand in his direction for a moment before it returned to the side of his mug. He was staring at the rippling liquid, images flashing of the water rushing in when Jonghyun’s voice brought his attention back. “Are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost Kibum.”

            “Last night my titanic dream was finally concluded.” He licked his lips to wet them, avoiding looking at the two men, “And I was right. It ended in death. I woke up in a panic and didn’t know how to explain to Jinki why I couldn’t breathe after a fucking dream. That’s probably why he ran off.”

            “Kibum,” Minho said softly, “What happened?”

            “In the dream, we were 3rd class. They locked the gates allowing us out and-” Kibum took a harsh breath. His voice was soft and broken as he finished, “We accepted death instead of fighting. We drowned.” 

            “What did you tell Jinki?” Jonghyun quietly asked, legs brought up onto the couch cushion and plate laid on his lap as he focused entirely on Kibum. 

            “That is was just a bad dream.” Kibum sighed as he stared at his coffee for a long moment before placing it on the counter. He didn’t have much of a stomach for it. “I think tonight I’m going to tell him everything.”

            “Everything?” Minho hesitantly asked. “Do you think that’s the best idea?”

            “I love him a lot and I think it’s time I tell him.” Kibum leaned on his palm, elbow on the arm of the chair. “He may think I’m insane or whatever, but I don’t want to go even further in this relationship with these dreams plaguing me and him not knowing everything. It’s been six months. I can’t keep telling myself it’s too early to tell him such a thing anymore.” 

            “If you think it’s the best choice I’ll support you.” Minho smiled warmly.

            Kibum flashed a quick, nervous smile his way. “Thanks.” 

 

\-----

            “I still don’t wrap my head around the fact you have multiple cars.” Kibum comment as he climbed up into the bed of the pickup truck. 

            Jinki laughed quietly as he fluffed the extra pillows behind them. “I only have the two.” 

            “Uh huh.” Kibum nudged him when Jinki beamed. “The sky is really pretty tonight.” 

            “Not as pretty as you.”

            “Oh my God Jinki.” Jinki looked super proud of himself. “How long have you been waiting to say that line?”

            “Oh, just all of our relationship, no biggie.” He twisted a little and lifted up a cooler. “I packed sandwiches and there are beer and tiny bottles of wine.” 

            “I actually have something to tell you.” Jinki looked up from the cooler concerned as he slowly placed the six pack on the blanket between them. 

            “That’s a little spooky since I kind of have something to tell you too.” He scratched the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous or shy. “But…I need to go first.” 

            “Okay.” Kibum smiled and softly adjusted himself in the pillows. He rose an eyebrow when Jinki popped the top off one of the beers and downed it quickly. “How bad is what you have to tell me?”

            “Bad enough I was going to wait until I drove you home.” Jinki took a deep breath, eyes closed for a moment as he collected his thoughts, before they opened and he gave a small smile. “I love you a lot Kibum. You’re the first thing, Person, I’ve had for just myself. These last six months have meant so much to me and I know I should have told you this sooner, but I was selfish and I didn’t want to lose you.” 

            “What is it you have to tell me?” 

            “I’m married.” Jinki slowly answered. As the realization visibly descended over Kibum, he was quick to explain himself. “I don’t love her. I never did.” 

            “How does that make this better?” Kibum hissed. “You’re still cheating on her with me. I’m your fucking mistress.” 

            “No, no.” Kibum pushed off the bed of the truck and moved to leave, but Jinki raising his voice stopped him. “Dammit, Kibum sit here and listen to me.”

            “Listen to what? How can you make the fact you’re married any better?” 

            “I didn’t marry her because I loved her.” Jinki ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get his emotions in check. He didn’t need to cry. “My sister was in love with her, but my parents would never have accepted her being gay and I wasn’t about to let my little sister be kicked out and disowned. I had to protect her and the only way I could think of was I told my parents the reason they were spending so much time together was that they were planning our wedding. I married her to protect my sister.”

            Kibum softened a little, carefully sitting back down from where he was standing. “Then why are you still married? Why didn’t you tell me about it?”

            “I’m still married because it was the safest option for her. She wasn’t out of school yet and she depended on our parents for her tuition, and I had no reason to be divorced. I didn’t have anyone that I’d need to be single for.” Jinki laid his head in his hands, elbows pressed into his thighs. “I met with my sister today to tell her I couldn’t do it anymore, that I loved you and wanted to be free to be with you completely. I guess it doesn’t matter. I’ve lost you by telling you.”

            It was a few minutes before Kibum softly asked, “Who said you’ve lost me Jinki?”

            When Jinki looked up he was as vulnerable as Kibum had ever seen him. His eyes were pink, cheeks damp, and he sniffled before saying. “I wouldn’t want to be with someone who lied to me like I did to you. Why would you want to be with me?”

            “Because I love you.” Kibum tenderly said. He crossed the distance between them to cup Jinki’s jaw. “You did lie to me and it hurts, but I understand the reasoning behind your marriage and behind the deception. I can’t be angry at you for protecting your little sister Jinki. “

            “Oh God,” Jinki gasped out, covering Kibum’s hand with his own as he turned to press a kiss to his palm. “I love you. I love you so much.” 

            “C’mere.” Jinki shuffled over, snuggling in as Kibum wrapped his arms around him and kissed his hair. “We’ll work things out, and we’ll do it together. Thank you for being honest with me.” 

            Jinki sucked in a ragged breath, sniffling harshly, before quietly asking, “What did you need to tell me?

            “Well,” He took a deep breath and laughed anxiously. “That’s a long story.” 

“I understand if you don’t want to tell me right now.”

“I need to. You were honest with me and I need to get this off my chest.” Kibum gently pushed him to make some space between them. He wiped Jinki’s tears from his cheeks with his thumbs before saying, “I’m just going to come out and tell you. For months before I ran into you, I had these dreams that just didn’t feel like they were only dreams. In each, the dreams swirled around the lives of two people that no matter what gender they were, I could feel they were the same people. It just so happened in many of them one of them was named Kibum and the other.. Jinki.” Kibum couldn’t look at him as he confessed. “I wrote them all down as soon as I woke up from them, hoping to somehow piece them together and make sense of it all. I thought that maybe it was just my overactive imagination running wild, but then I ran into you. You felt familiar even if I knew I had never met you before. I tried to put it to coincidence, but every moment I spent with you I felt for the first time in my life like I didn’t have something missing. You probably think I’m insane, telling you all this, but I love you without those dreams.” 

            He curled his fingers in his pants and sucked in a huge breath. “I’ve thought about telling you for so long, but I didn’t want to lose you. Every night it’s like I’m reliving lives, complete other lives where I lost you or you me, times when we were happy and others when I’d wake up and feel this big lump in my throat and dread in my chest. Regular dreams so ache for that long, you don’t feel or remember regular dreams as long as I have these. I remember every single detail of each, even the first one I had when I lost you to an arrow in the shoulder, all the way to the most recent. When I held you tight against my chest as the waters began rushing into our room on the Titanic. It feels so real, but it can’t be. Soulmates aren’t a thing.” 

            The pressure in his chest couldn’t be contained, his emotions spilling from him easily as he brought his knees up to his chest. He pressed his face into his crossed arms on them and let the tears fall. He felt the truck moving under him before he felt the soft hands moving to remove his arms from around his face. Kneeling there was Jinki. His eyes were warm and damp, as silent tears fell from them. He cupped Kibum’s cheeks gently after pushing his knees apart so he could move closer. Their lips melded together. When Kibum pushed back against him it was like something unlocked in them. They fell apart panting, eyes wide and hair amuck as they stared at the other.

            All the memories, feelings, and sensations were coming back to them. When Jinki whispered his name all the emotion he was feeling could be felt through his voice. “Kibum?”

            It was just a word. A single whispered call of his name, but Kibum could sense so much more than was unspoken. “You remember too?”

            Jinki was crossing the small space between them quickly, nuzzling into his neck and wrapping his arms tightly around him. Kibum breathed in his scent deeply, wrapping his arms around him and pushing his fingers into his hair.

 

\------

            _****_6 months later_****_

Kibum was fixing his tie when he heard the gentle knock on the door. “Come in!” 

            In the reflection of the mirror Jinki’s little sister Taeyeon popped her head through the open door, eyes covered by her hand. “You’re decent right?” 

            “Yes.” He replied with a chuckle, letting go of the tie deeming it good enough. 

            She stepped all the way in, hand falling from over her eyes as she moved to close the door behind her. “You ready for this?” 

            “I’ve waited over a hundred years for a full life with him.” Kibum smoothed out his shirt nervously. “Is everything okay?” 

            “Oh yes.” She smiled widely. “I’ve never seen my brother so shaken before. He wasn’t even this nervous before his dissertation to get his Ph. D. He’s so in love with you. He gave up so much for me, to protect me, and I’m just so thankful and happy he found you.” 

            The glossiness of her eyes and the sound of her voice made him panic a little. “Oh no, Taeyeon please don’t cry.” 

            She shook her head while laughing quietly, “Yes, I have to save that for the ceremony. Come. We have to head to the dock.” 

            He grabbed the velvet box from the hotel room’s vanity and his coat before smiling. “Let’s go get me married.” 

 

\------

            _****_In front of Pier 54, New York City,_** **_

            He caught a glimpse of Jinki when he turned the corner before Minho blocked his view. There was a lump in his throat as soon as the old gate came into view. This is where they would have docked if they survived on the Titanic. He twisted the small box between his fingers as he walked toward the edge near the very old gate. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and took in the smell of the water of the Hudson River. He was startled when he heard Jonghyun’s voice behind him. “It’s time Kibum.” 

            He let out a deep breath and turned with a smile, finding Jinki across the way. There were only handful of people in front of the dock that came with them. Jinki’s sister Taeyeon, her partner Soojung, Jonghyun and Minho, who would be completing the ceremony. Finally standing in front of Jinki, seeing how radiant he was, God, he was breathtaking. He almost couldn’t follow Minho’s words. “Do you take Lee Jinki to be your husband?”

            “I do.” Jinki’s smile was so wide and bright as he gazed up at him.

            “Do you take Kim Kibum to be your husband?” 

            “I do.” Jinki swallowed thickly after the words were said, tears forming on his lashes.

            “Exchange rings, and you may kiss your new husband.” Minho quietly said, closing his small notebook he had his lines written in. 

            Jinki twisted to get the ring from his sister and Kibum handed the now empty box to Jonghyun to hold. He gently took Jinki’s left hand into his and smiled softly as he slipped on the ring. It took the man a moment to recognize it, but once he did his right hand was covering his mouth and nose, tears falling from his eyes in his shock. “I remember you were so upset over losing it on board. I told you that it would be found. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

            “Where- How?” He gasped out.

            “There was a thrift shop downtown in Seoul. I have no idea how it got there from last being seen on board the Titanic, but it’s the ring. The inscription is the same.” 

            Jinki laughed at himself as he sniffled and wiped his eyes with the ends of his jacket, “I feel my ring for you doesn’t compare.”

            Once the gold band was slipped onto his finger Kibum stepped forward, his right arm slipping behind his back to tug him close, noses brushing as he quietly whispered, “I love you.”

            “I love you more.” Jinki’s lips quirked at the corners before he pressed forward, melding into Kibum easily. 

From their very first lifetime when Jinki was an Angel and Kibum was half demon, to their most recent on the Titanic, they had found each other and fallen in love. Through the mess that is the space time continuum, the sands of time trickling down, they found each other. 

 

           


End file.
